Societatem de Pirates
by Muwnder
Summary: Après avoir coopérer avec Luffy sur Punk Hazard, Law lui propose une alliance pour anéantir un empereur. La première étape consiste à détruire une usine appartenant à Doflamingo. Mais voilà que les plans de Law s'écroulent durant leur voyage. Comment vont-ils s'en sortir ? [FANFIC x UA x OC x YAOI {Lime}]
1. Attaque Surprise

**Préambule : Cette histoire se déroule durant le voyage pour se rendre à Dressrosa. L'équipage des Mugiwaras vient de récupérer César. Narration : Point de vue de Law.**

**Disclaimer : Rien de m'appartient.**

**Rating : T. (Pour ce chapitre)**

**/!\ ATTENTION /!\ Risque de SPOIL ! [Si vous n'avez pas vu/lu les épisodes en question, il se peut que vous ayez du mal suivre.]**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CHAPITRE 1 <strong>__**: Attaque Surprise.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Nous venions de reprendre César et libérer les pirates-animaux des mains de ce grand malade et sa gélatine verte. Chopper a soigné Luffy et m'a proposé son aide. J'ai poliment refusé et je me suis soigné seul, étant médecin. Je n'aime pas me faire assister. Mais peine avons nous essuyé les récents événements que Doflamingo décide de pointer le bout de son nez quelques heures plus tard. Je ne m'attendais pas ce qu'il agisse aussi rapidement. Peut-être que finalement, il ne se laissera pas surprendre par les Mugiwaras. Il faut dire que bon nombre de leur ennemis se sont faits avoir. Il n'est pas venu seul, préférant ramener toute sa famille, nous laissant, à priori, pas la moindre chance de s'en sortir.

C'était bien ma veine ! La précédente attaque devait avoir pour but de nous affaiblir involontairement. Il est arrivé sur un de ses énormes bateaux, nous laissant un vaste terrain pour évoluer pendant le combat. Luffy et moi étions dans un état qui ne nous permettait pratiquement aucune contre-attaque. Je décide tout de même de prendre part à la bataille, réunissant une bonne partie de mon énergie et me jugeant apte combattre.

Grossière erreur. Voici l'état de la situation : Luffy est occupé par Bellamy, qui bien qu'étant correctement amoché, continue dans sa volonté à vaincre Luffy. Zoro avec Pica, ce golem de pierre qui se nourrit des roches emportées spécialement sur le bateau de Doflamingo. Sanji avec Diamante, qui pare toutes ses attaques à l'aide de son pouvoir, rendant sa cape rigide et dure comme l'acier. Robin et Usopp se mesurent à Trébol et sa protégée Sugar, évitant au maximum les mains démoniaques de la plus jeune. Puis Franky se bat contre Buffalo et Baby 5, restant quand même au-dessus des deux partenaires avec sa _SUPER_ carapace d'acier. Le reste de l'équipage tente de maintenir le navire qui menace de chavirer sous les coups partagés entre les deux camps.

Moi, je suis face l'homme que je hais plus que tout au monde. J'ai de plus en plus de mal lui tenir tête. Mon pouvoir me fatigue rapidement et n'ayant pas été remis sur pied à temps, mes forces sont divisées. J'ai beau connaître mon adversaire, je ne trouve aucune faille dans sa défense...

Je repense subitement Corazon, lui qui a tant fait pour moi. C'est pour lui que j'en étais arrivé là et je ne suis pas capable d'exaucer son voeu. Celui de détruire Doflamingo. Alors je n'abandonnerais pas. Malheureusement pour nous, la chance est de leur côté, nous sommes en position de faiblesse. Je ne tiens plus. C'est fini pour moi. Non, je ne peux pas croire une chose pareille. Mes années d'entraînements ne suffisent pas. Je crois sombrer dans l'inconscient, avec le souvenir du visage souriant de cet enfoiré, Joker.

~ {Un certain temps plus tard.} ~

Je reprends doucement mes esprits. Il est encore trop tôt pour tenter le moindre geste. En revanche, mes sens s'éveillent rapidement et je peux faire une analyse mentale de ma situation : C'est le silence complet autour de moi. Il fait ni chaud ni froid, juste la caresse d'une légère brise étouffée sur mon visage. Je commence à ressentir les planches de bois sur lesquelles je suis probablement assis. C'est assez inconfortable, surtout dans ma position actuelle. Je renifle l'air marin et le bois humide, mais également un corps étranger. Ou plutôt l'odeur d'un être vivant. Quelqu'un est également présent dans la pièce où je me trouve. Mais qui est donc cette personne ?

Je cesse toutes réflexions. L'étranger vient de se lever et se dirige à l'extérieur. Ou du moins j'imagine. Ses pas résonnent et diminuent progressivement. Jusqu'à ce que je n'entende plus un son. Je patiente deux longues minutes et tente d'ouvrir péniblement un oeil. Il fait jour, mais suffisamment sombre pour que ma rétine ne soit pas agressée. Je suis dans une pièce fermée sur un bateau, se balançant au gré des vagues. Je peux apercevoir l'extérieur depuis le hublot sur la porte. Mais soudainement, une silhouette à la corpulence bien avancée s'approche de la porte. Je ferme instinctivement les yeux par précaution. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir naturellement et des pas se rapprocher de moi. Des pas identiques à ceux de la personne non-identifiée qui s'est retirée il y a quelques minutes. Ce sont des pas francs et légers, comme quelqu'un de sûr mais précautionneux.

- "Enfin réveillé Law ? Tu viens de passer une semaine à dormir. Il faudrait arrêter de me reprocher de m'endormir bien trop souvent."

J'eus un sursaut de surprise. Mais aucun doute là-dessus, c'était bien Zoro. C'est vrai que, pour une fois, on pourrait dire qu'il n'a pas tord. J'ai dormi bien plus longtemps que lui ne l'aurait fait en une semaine. Attendez, une semaine ?! Une semaine que je suis dans un tel état ? On devrait être arrivés Dressrosa. Mais je suis toujours sur le bateau, et qui plus est, avec Zoro en face de moi. Je deviens inquiet. Et s'ils s'étaient perdus pendant mon sommeil ? Nami est une excellente navigatrice, mais il faut tout envisagé avec cet équipage. Et César ? Est-ce que Doflamingo est repartis avec ? Cet enfoiré a-t-il fait du mal aux autres ? Tant de questions qui bousculent mon esprit... Je n'ai pas l'habitude de perdre la main. Tâchons de rester calme et de réfléchir. Commençons par demander un rapport au capitaine. Ça me paraît être une bonne idée.

- "Où est Luffy ?" dis-je d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

- "Je l'ai prévenu, il ne devrait pas...-"

Zoro n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que deux individus font irruption à l'entrée de la pièce.

- "Traffy, Traffy ! Chopper, laisse-moi entrer !"

- "Non Luffy ! Il est encore très faible !"

Je ne vais pas faire attendre la pile électrique qui tente d'entrer dans la pièce, non sans bruit.

- "Tu peux le laisser entrer." soupirais-je.

Chopper abandonne son idée et laisse Luffy se ruer vers moi. Il me harcèle de questions, me donnant un mal de crâne inimaginable. Mais dis donc, j'ai mes propres questions aussi ! Elles sont plus importantes que les tiennes, Luffy. Surtout pour la survie de l'alliance. J'essaie de reprendre le dessus, mais rien à faire. Il braille sans s'en rendre compte, et n'écoute pas un seul de mes mots mâchés. Je réussi cependant à formuler une question complète et qui m'obsède :

- "Où est César ?" m'inquiétais-je.

Retournement total de la situation.  
>Luffy est devenu muet. Il s'était accroupi pour se mettre à ma taille. A présent, il se redresse pour se tenir droit, enfonce davantage son chapeau de paille sur sa tête, cachant ainsi ses yeux ronds. Il demande à ses nakamas de quitter la pièce. Je n'aime pas spécialement la tournure que prennent les événements. Luffy s'assoie convenablement en face de moi, toujours le visage à demi-caché.<p>

- "Doflamingo a repris César." dit-il d'un ton menaçant.

Mes craintes se sont confirmées, à ma plus grande peur. Je sens la colère monter et ma tête est en train de bouillir intérieurement. J'implose, je ne me contrôle plus, je lui hurle dessus. Il me sort de la tête celui-là !

-"Je t'avais pourtant dis de ne lui laisser sous aucun prétexte ! Nous n'avons plus aucune monnaie d'échange maintenant ! Espèce de ..."

J'écarquille les yeux. Je viens de me rendre compte de ce que j'allais dire. J'ai perdu tout sens rationnel pendant quelques secondes. Luffy a haussé un sourcil en l'attente d'une réponse. Je reprends mon ton glacial et confiant.

"D'insouciant. Espèce d'insouciant." reprenais-je.

-"Ton sang froid avait disparu, Law. Cette histoire semble te tenir beaucoup à coeur. Serait-ce en rapport avec Doflamingo ?"

C'est qu'il m'étonne parfois. Il sait réfléchir quand il le veut. C'est peut-être porteur d'ennuis. Initialement, je les avais embarqués avec moi dans l'espoir de détruire l'Usine de Smile. Mais j'ai quand même un lien infâme avec Joker. Et je veux sa peau. Je baisse la tête pour toute réponse. Il me nargue avec son immense sourire. Il doit être fier de m'avoir mis dans un tel embarras. J'espérais qu'il n'ait rien remarqué.

Je tente de me lever pour quitter la pièce, sortir me fera du bien. En vain. Je perçois de la résistance au niveau de mes poignets. Je tourne les yeux pour dévisager la source de mon présent malheur. Je constate, horrifié, que je suis attaché, encore mieux, avec des menottes.

Comment ne l'ai-je pas remarqué plutôt ? Il faut dire qu'avec tout ce qui vient de se passer sous mon nez, et toutes les informations à traiter, il y avait eu des chances pour que je ne remarque rien. Je détourne le regard et les secoue en regardant Luffy. Il sourit de plus belle en guise de réponse, comme pour confirmer mes pensées.

- "En granit marin ? Que me vaut cette faveur ?"

- "Simple précaution. Mais c'est vrai qu'elles ne te sont plus utiles maintenant."

Il avait dit sa dernière réplique d'une voix qui se veut rassurante, mais mystérieuse à mes oreilles. Luffy se lève et quitte la pièce, me laissant seul dans la cale du navire, fixé au mur avec des menottes pour des raisons que j'ignore pour le moment.

**{A suivre.}**

* * *

><p><strong>C'est un chapitre très court, je le conçois. Mais c'est "normal", c'est mon tout premier chapitre, je pense que les expansions et les ajouts d'éléments se feront au fil du temps. Merci d'avoir lu, n'oubliez pas de me donner vos avis ! :'D<strong>


	2. Absence et Lointains Souvenirs

**Heelow' ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi ça va SUPER ! :]**

**J'ai reçu une seule review pour le premier chapitre pour l'instant, mais elle m'a vraiment motivée pour la suite à elle seule, merci Osmose !**

**J'avais pas d'idée sur le coup pour la suite, si ce n'est pourquoi Law était attaché. (En fait, j'aime le voir soumis, OK.)**

**Et puis, j'ai écris sur une feuille ce que je voulais voir dans ce chapitre. Et j'me suis lancée ! C'était sympa' comme expérience ! J'ai bien travaillé 5H à fond dessus !**

**Et le résultat me plaît ! J'ai répondu à la précédente intrigue, et j'en ai créé une autre :SADIQUE: ! Bonne lecture ! 8'D**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.  
>Rating : T. (Pour ce chapitre)<strong>

**/!\ ATTENTION /!\ Risque de SPOIL ! [Si vous n'avez pas vu/lu les épisodes en question, il se peut que vous ayez du mal suivre.]**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>CHAPITRE 2<span> : Absence et Lointains Souvenirs.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Quinze minutes déjà que Luffy m'avait abandonné. Je suis vraiment perdu et impatient d'avoir mes réponses. Quel a été l'issu de l'affront ? Sûrement la défaite, César n'étant plus en ma possession. Y'a-t-il eu des blessés ? J'en suis la preuve. Je suis couvert de bandes médicales, soigneusement enroulées autour de mes blessures. Le contraire aurait été étonnant. Mais je crois être le seul dans un état pareil, après une semaine, puisque Zoro semblait se tenir à merveille. Cependant, Chopper est véridiquement un excellent médecin. Je ne ressens aucune douleur et la cicatrisation progresse rapidement au premier coup d'oeil. Au moins on peut se comprendre lui et moi, même s'il préfère les plantes médicinales et moi la chirurgie. La dernière fois, bien que l'ayant interdit d'entrer dans mon bloc opératoire provisoire pendant que je soignais les enfants malades sur Punk Hazard, cet idiot a bravé cette règle et en a payé les conséquences. Je l'ai vaguement entendu hurler que j'étais un meurtrier. Il ne doit pas spécialement apprécier mes techniques. Chacun son truc, mais ça reste un centre d'intérêt commun.

Je commence à me demander si on ne m'a pas oublié. Je suis incroyablement choqué, au fond. L'équipage m'a attaché par simple précaution. Qu'est-ce qu'il veulent dire par là ? Je n'ai pas le sommeil agité pourtant... Ou peut-être que si, finalement. Je n'ai jamais pu le confirmer. C'est bien mystérieux tout ça. Et que s'est-il passé durant cette semaine d'absence ?

_"Sois patient, Law. Tu auras toutes tes réponses quand tu seras libéré." pensais-je._

Je ne me ferais pas prier une seconde fois. Une longue silhouette effilée s'approche discrètement de la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvre de moitié dans un silence pesant, laissant paraître des formes généreuses et certainement féminines. De long cheveux sombres glissent sur les frêles épaules de la mystérieuse personne. Oui, je suis bien sûr cette fois-ci, c'est bien un genre féminin. La jeune femme s'éclaircit la voix en toussotant et déclare aisément :

- "C'est Robin."

Je lève ma tête, le regard vide d'expression et croise ses yeux céruléens. Elle me sourit franchement et entre dans la pièce. Robin s'approche, se met à genoux, et insère la clé dans la serrure de mes menottes, le regard concentré sur ses mouvements. Je n'ai pas dévié la direction de mes yeux, insistant sur son clair visage. Elle retire sa clé et la range dans une de ses poches. Elle m'adresse enfin un regard de désolation, et sourit faiblement. Elle reprend mes menottes et se lève, prête à quitter la pièce. Robin est la personne avec le plus de sagesse sur ce navire. Posée et réfléchie, difficilement dans le feu de l'action. J'apprécie énormément son caractère, je me sens moins seul, avec tous ces sauvageons autour. C'est l'occasion ou jamais d'entretenir une discussion calme avec elle, sur tout ce qui a bien pu se produire durant cette semaine. Et comme si elle avait compris mon silence, elle débute l'échange en s'asseyant sur un chaise posée sous un hublot donnant sur le large de la mer :

- "Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses Law, jusqu'à même soulever également des questions de notre côté."

Je lève un sourcil, attendant la suite de son récit, toujours inexpressif.

- "J'ai besoin de savoir."

- "Je vais te raconter, chronologiquement, dans les moindres détails tout ce qu'il s'est passé."

Avant qu'elle ne commence ses explications, j'invoque ma _ROOM_ pour reprendre mon bonnet tacheté et mon nodachi. Je me lève enfin et m'assoie en face d'elle, également sur une chaise à ma disposition.

- "Tout a commencé lorsque tu as perdu connaissance sur le champ de bataille..."

_~ Zoro venait d'en finir avec Pica, en le touchant directement à la tête. Le géant rocheux venait de s'arrêter et de perdre la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux. Le bretteur balaya des yeux les alentours, cherchant à venir en aide à ses amis. Son regard se posa avec effroi sur Law, gisant dangereusement sur le sol, Doflamingo se tenant au-dessus de lui, prêt à l'égorger. C'est dans un élan héroïque que Zoro courut vers Law, parant de justesse les fils meurtriers semblables à des lames de rasoir qui allaient s'abattre sur le cou de la colombe inconsciente. Le bretteur éjecta le propriétaire du manteau à plumes rose quelques mètres plus loin, sécurisant Law. Ce dernier se retrouva sur les épaules de Zoro, filant à toute allure vers le médecin de bord. Chopper aperçut le blessé mollement soutenu par son sauveur. Il demanda à Zoro de le laisser auprès de lui, avant de débuter urgemment les premiers soins. Law était tailladé sur tous ses membres, et grossièrement abîmé sur le visage. Chopper courut le mettre en lieu sûr, dans l'infirmerie. Le petit renne chuchotait à l'oreille de Law, comme pour le rassurer pendant qu'il le soignait. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que le médecin venait de terminer ses bandages, l'équipage se rassembla pour défendre l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Chopper tourna la tête, s'interrogeant. Doflamingo planté devant eux, les menaçait d'achever le chirurgien inerte, le visant à l'aide d'une arme à feu. L'équipage tenait toujours César à ce moment-là, mais le grand corsaire blond voulait s'en prendre à Law désormais. Luffy demanda fermement ce que cherchait à faire l'ennemi. Doflamingo lui sourit espièglement, lui proposant un marché. "C'est Law ou César." avait-il dit. Luffy réfléchissant à peine deux minutes, libéra César. La famille Donquixote s'éloigna prestement du Sunny, laissant l'équipage dans le désarrois le plus complet._

- "Je vois." soufflais-je, regardant le sol pensivement.

- "Voilà pourquoi nous n'avons plus César à bord."

Je réfléchis longuement. Cet enfoiré en avait toujours après moi, pas étonnant venant de sa part. Robin inspira et repris la parole :

- "Et puis après, on a eu de gros soucis de navigation. Grand Line faisant des siennes, nous avons dévié de notre trajectoire initiale. On se dirige vers une île qui se nomme Zou maintenant."

Zou ? Mais c'est l'île où mon équipage m'attend ! Non, nous devions d'abord nous arrêter à Dressrosa ! Là-bas, j'avais prévu de donner la Vivre Card qui appartient à mon second Bepo, à Nami pour que nous puissions nous rendre sur cette île, une fois l'Usine de Smile détruite ! Là, je suis le sens inverse de mes plans ! D'un autre côté, ça pourrait nous avantager. Mon équipage pourra nous apporter une aide supplémentaire. Je me tourne vers Robin et reprends la discussion :

- "Et pour ce qui est des menottes ?"

Robin me dévisage d'un air inquiet, elle ouvre lentement la bouche, mais aucun son ne sort. Elle cherche les mots adéquats pour m'annoncer sa réponse.

- "C'est là le problème. Tu hurlais pendant que tu sommeillais, Law." murmure-t-elle.

- "Comment ça ?" m'inquiétais-je.

- "Parfois incompréhensibles, mais des choses inquiétantes..."

_~ Chopper entra calmement dans l'infirmerie. Il venait faire sa petite visite quotidienne, remplaçant les bandages que portait Law par la même occasion. Mais ce jour-là, Law inquiétait le petit renne. En effet, ce dernier constata que son patient avait anormalement de la fièvre, alors qu'il avançait assurément vers la guérison. Chopper contrôla son pouls, et forcé d'admettre qu'il y avait un problème qu'il n'avait pas identifié. Il allait commencer ses diagnostics, quand soudainement Law se crispa, serra les poings sauvagement, faisant apparaître ses veines, et poussa un cri strident. Le petit médecin affolé, lâcha immédiatement tous ses outils et se concentra sur Law. Celui-ci venait de s'apaiser, respirant ardemment. Robin entra précipitamment, ayant entendu un cri provenant de l'infirmerie._

_- "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Chopper ?"_

_- "Je...Je ne sais pas. J'ai vu que Law avait de la fièvre, j'allais l'examiner, mais il a brusquement bougé et hurlé."_

_- "Il n'est pourtant pas réveillé ?"_

_- "Non, je dirais plutôt qu'un douloureux souvenir est remonté."_

_Robin et Chopper regardait à présent Law, qui recommençait à balbutier des mots estompés, difficilement reconnaissables. Ils se concentrèrent sur le déchiffrement des phrases de Law, sidérés par ce qu'ils pouvait comprendre :_

_- " Co...Corazon... Dofla...go... Non, tu ne peux... faire ça... Arrête... Non, je t'en supplie... __**NE TIRE PAS**__ ! Du sang... sang... Rouge. Non, pas toi... Pas après elle... Lamy... Pourquoi ... __**AAAAAAH**__ !"_

_Law venait d'attraper ses cheveux avec la main droite, hurlant la douleur qu'il ressentait, arrachant frénétiquement sa ténébreuse chevelure, et de sa main gauche, activant périlleusement son pouvoir, formant de petits cercles bleutés en-dessous de sa paume._

_- "Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?"_

_- "Il n'est pas conscient ! Il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il fait ! Vite Robin, aide-le, je vais chercher des menottes en granit marin !"_

_Robin s'exécuta et fixa fermement Law sur le lit du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, bloquant son poignet gauche pour tenter de maîtriser la main qui menaçait sérieusement de faire des dégâts, et cela même si Law n'avait pas son nodachi à porter de main._

_Chopper revint essoufflé, mais se précipita sur les poignets de Law, qui cessa toute activité au contact froid et sec du granit marin sur sa peau brûlante._

- "Depuis cet incident, tes pulsions imprévisibles ne cessant toujours pas, nous avons décidé de te sortir du lit de l'infirmerie, sous peine de le détruire avec tes poings."

J'essaie de rester flegmatique, mais je suis horrifié par ce que Robin vient de m'annoncer. Ais-je vraiment fait ça ? En sont-il les seuls témoins ? Et si l'équipage entier l'apprenait ? Je serre la mâchoire de dégoût et fixe méchamment Robin. Et comme toujours, elle comprend ma question insonore et me rassure du mieux qu'elle le peut :

- "Personne n'est au courant des mots que tu as hurlé. Seulement Chopper et moi. Mais Chopper a informé Luffy sur la raison de ton exclusion de l'infirmerie."

Elle conclue d'un sourire forcé et se lève, gênée, quittant définitivement la pièce.

Que dois-je en penser ? C'est un risque pour moi, ces aveux indésirables. Je préfère ne pas y penser. C'est bientôt midi, alors autant retrouver tous les autres autour du repas.

Je me lève aussitôt et sort enfin à l'air libre. C'est vraiment agréable de sentir l'air frais me chatouiller les pommettes. Je fixe le pont d'un oeil critique, mais personne ne semble encore m'avoir remarqué. Je plaque mon sourire narquois sur mes lèvres et esquisse un pas pour rejoindre l'équipage.

Avant que subitement, une explosion ne vienne secouer le navire. Je m'accroche désespérément à la balustrade, cherchant la source de l'attaque. Un vaisseau. Un énorme vaisseau coloré vient de naître à l'horizon. Et sur les voiles accrochées au mât central, je peux lire "_BIG MOM_". Un empereur ? Là, maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté encore ?

**{A suivre.}**

* * *

><p><strong>Héhééé ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop triste hein T^T<strong>

**Bon, j'écris vite la suite, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre humble avis, je débute et ça m'aide beaucoup ! KISS !**


	3. Fuite et Manifestation Indésirable

**Bonjour ! :D Comment allez-vous ? Moi, ç'va plutôt bien :s**

**J'enchaîne avec le 3ème chapitre, je suis inspirée d'un coup.**

**J'ai l'impression que l'histoire progresse trop rapidement. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Rating : T. (pour ce chapitre)**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**/!\ ATTENTION /!\ Risque de SPOIL ! [Si vous n'avez pas vu/lu les épisodes en question, il se peut que vous ayez du mal suivre.]**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>CHAPITRE 3<span>_****_ : Fuite et Manifestation Indésirable_****.**

.

.

J'ouvre les yeux, percevant directement les nuages voyageant dans le ciel azur. J'entends un sifflement. Un boulet de canon explose deux mètres plus loin du navire.  
>Nous sommes de nouveau confrontés à quelqu'un qui ne souhaite que notre mort ! Le navire gigantesque d'un empereur. Pourquoi une telle personne se dresse fièrement devant nous, là maintenant ?<p>

La secousse s'étant atténuée, je me redresse et m'équilibre sur mes jambes avant de dévaler les escaliers sur ma droite pour rejoindre précipitamment l'équipage et les invités. J'ai une impressionnante vue depuis le pont : le vaisseau de Big Mom est indéniablement intimidant. Il est cinq fois plus imposant que le Sunny, très coloré, parsemé de dessins et de gravures représentant des gâteaux et des bonbons. C'est plutôt enfantin.

Franky donne des directives à Usopp, accourant dans la réserve de Cola du navire. Qu'est-ce qu'ils préparent ces deux-là ? Je me tourne vers Luffy. Il a un visage sérieux, un regard tranchant. Je me mets en garde, prêt à attaquer pour me défendre.

J'observe. De son côté, Big Mom semble avoir décroché un Den Den Mushi, un lourd grésillement retentit au creux de mes oreilles, crevant mes tympans par la même occasion.

- **KRISH ...** "Monkey D. Luffy. Je t'attendais. J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié notre appel sur l'Île des Hommes Poissons, hum ?"

_"Notre appel sur l'Île des Hommes Poissons"_ ? Dans quelle histoire se sont-ils emportés ? Ils n'ont décidément pas les idées claires ! J'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises... Luffy dévisage l'empereur d'un regard sombre et sinistre.

- "Non, je n'ai pas oublié. Et j'ai toujours l'intention de te botter l'cul."

Je n'y crois pas ! De ce que j'ai pu brièvement comprendre, Luffy a déjà provoqué Big Mom. Et il n'hésite pas à le refaire une seconde fois ! Cet imbécile veut signer son arrêt de mort, ma parole.

- "Ah mais je vois qu'en plus d'avoir une entrée de choix, j'ai un dessert de qualité ! Ton attention me touche, Mugiwara."

- "De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?"

- "Mais de ton invité voyons ! Trafalgar Law !"

Moi ? Je n'ai pas de compte à lui rendre ! Je remets réellement en question mon choix sur la formation de l'alliance. Comment est-ce que je vais m'en sortir ? Il en ont d'autres des comme ça ? C'est pas que, mais je n'avais pas prévu un affront direct avec un quelconque empereur.

Franky vient de réapparaître, conseillant l'équipage et les samouraïs. Et voilà que Luffy s'accroche solidement au mât, riant à en perdre haleine. Irresponsable, vraiment. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle à la fin ? C'est une habitude de rire dans des situations aussi critiques que celles-ci ? Je constate que tout l'équipage suit son exemple. Les autres ont l'air d'avoir entendu, et puis moi, qui n'ai toujours pas compris de quoi il s'en retourne.

Je ne saurais décrire l'expression que dévoile mon visage à cet instant. Sans doute un odieux mélange qui se compose d'incompréhension, d'inquiétude, de gêne, de désolation, d'excitation et de stupeur. Ouais, un fantastique cocktail de bonnes humeurs. Nami m'interpelle, se hissant sur les cordages proches d'elle.

- "Accroche-toi Law. Ça secoue toujours la première fois qu'on l'expérimente."

Elle me sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, étouffant un faible rire. Je n'y comprends rien. Qu'est-ce qu'elle essaie de me dire ? L'adversaire a cessé le feu. A quoi est-ce que ça rime ? Franky demande si tout le monde est prêt, ils hochent tous de la tête. Je suis enraciné sur le pont, ne sachant quoi faire, ni penser.

- "Très bien. **COUP DE...**"

Onze regards sont vissés sur moi. Et je réalise enfin la suite des événements.

Trop tard.

**_Beaucoup_**, trop tard.

Je m'élance dans une ultime tentative, essayant d'atteindre l'étage, et par conséquent, la balustrade.

- "**BUUUUUUUURST !**"

J'inspire brusquement, jetant mes bras vers le point d'accroche le plus proche, écarquillant les yeux d'horreur. Le navire est expulsé en moins d'une seule seconde. Mes pieds décollent du sol, me propulsant avec une force bestiale. Je perds le contrôle de ma chute, déséquilibré, survolant la surface du pont. Je heurte douloureusement et non sans séquelle la porte centrale du navire, la détruisant sur mon passage. J'entre directement dans la pièce où sont stockés les poissons péchés, qui nagent dans un grand bassin rempli d'eau de mer. Je continue ma course effrénée jusqu'à l'aquarium en question, le percutant de plein fouet, brisant la barrière vitrée. Le choc est d'une rare violence.

Je suis toujours conscient, mais paralysé par la douleur. Le navire s'envole au-dessus des vagues quelques mètres de plus, avant d'entamer l'amarrage. Tout l'équipage se précipite vers moi, hurlant mon nom. L'eau de mer échappée de l'aquarium, s'étant déversée sur moi, n'arrange rien. J'avais le choix : les os brisés, les organes tranchés, les poumons noyés. Nami s'avance vers moi, le regard plein de chagrin.

- "Je t'avais prévenu pourtant Law !"

- "Le mal... est fait." réussi-je à articuler.

- "Non Law ! Ne bouge pas ! Tu pourrais aggraver tes blessures !" s'écrie le renne.

Robin me retire des débris de verre et me pose sur un banc à proximité. L'équipage se sépare, retournant sur le pont. Chopper, Robin et Luffy sont les seuls à rester à mes côtés.

- "Tu ne t'es pas raté. Des hématomes et des coupures superficielles, mais aucun os de brisé."

C'est rassurant. Dans quelques jours, ce sera de l'histoire ancienne. Robin plonge son regard dans le mien, plein de compassion et d'inquiétude. Luffy a les bras croisés, l'expression impassible.

- "Il est en sécurité, Chopper ?"

- "Oui, il sera totalement guéri d'ici trois jours."

Le capitaine quitte la pièce, plus besoin de s'inquiéter. Si son médecin lui a dit que je serais sorti d'affaire, autant me laisser me reposer et récupérer. Ce n'est pas de l'avis de Robin, apparemment.

Dix minutes plus tard, je suis emballé, comme un cadeau fragile, avec des bandages neufs, remplaçant les bandes usagées par défaut. Plaies recousues et pommade appliquée, je dois obligatoirement me reposer maintenant. Chopper range soigneusement son matériel et Robin s'est assise sur le banc opposé, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens avec insistance.

Je relève entièrement ma tête et lui lance mon regard le plus méprisant. Je l'avais deviné. Être seul avec les deux témoins uniques de mes cauchemars, il fallait bien se douter qu'ils voudraient me questionner. Je sais parfaitement où est-ce qu'elle veut en venir. Je ne lui donnerais pas ce malin plaisir. Mon passé ne regarde que moi et personne d'autre. Chopper se sent visiblement mal à l'aise, je le conçois. C'est vrai qu'en un quart de seconde, l'ambiance est devenue lourde et pesante dans la pièce.

- "Très bien. Law, tu n'oublies pas de prendre ton médicament toutes les heures."

Je dévie mon regard vers le petit renne, lui faisant comprendre que je suivrais ses indications. Chopper ne demande pas son reste et sort de la pièce. Robin l'imite également, m'ignorant royalement, en définitif.

_"Parfait, je peux réfléchir en paix."_ songeais-je.

Faisons un point sur ma situation. _Premièrement_, j'ai lamentablement perdu devant Doflamingo, déshonorant Corazon. _Deuxièmement_, nous avons perdu le cap de Dressrosa, nous dirigeant maintenant vers Zou entraînant le mauvais déroulement de mes plans. _Troisièmement_, j'ai l'impression que Big Mom ne nous lâchera pas aussi facilement. Et le plus important dans toute l'histoire : Robin et Chopper ont connaissances de faits personnels très compromettants. C'est pas génial tout ça. Il faut tout revoir. Mais attendons d'être sur Zou pour planifier mes nouvelles directives.

Je soupire bruyamment et me lève à mon tour, retrouvant le calme et la sérénité une fois sorti à l'extérieur. Il n'y a personne sur le pont. C'est vrai qu'avant l'apparition catastrophique de Big Mom, je devais tous les rejoindre autour du repas. Je me dirige d'un pas lent et discret vers la cuisine où s'élève déjà des chants et des rires joyeux.

J'ouvre silencieusement la porte, toutes les voix s'éteignent. Je les fixe avec mon regard provocateur, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Je vais m'asseoir près du hublot en face de Kinemon et tout le monde reprend là où la discussion s'est interrompue.

Ce midi, c'est sandwichs. Quelle atrocité ! Je **déteste** le pain au plus haut point. Sanji m'a gentiment cuisiné des onigiris, que je savoure allègrement. Je commence à réviser mes plans mentalement, subissant les cris de mes voisins par inadvertance.

- "Le Log Pose pointe bien vers une île qui porte le nom de Zou ?" m'exclamais-je à qui veut l'entendre.

- "Oui, c'est ça. Je suis désolée, nous serons retardés."

- "Ce n'est plus un problème. De toute façon il y a-"

- "Zou vous dîtes ? Cela tombe à point nommé ! Momonosuke et moi-même souhaitiions nous y rendre avec notre ami, une fois libéré. Mais notre ami n'est point avec nous, comme vous le constatez." s'exclame le Renard de Feu.

- "Le problème est là. On devait impérativement s'arrêter sur Dressrosa avant d'aller à Zou. Mais, comme je le disais, mon équipage m'attend là-bas. D'un autre point de vue, mes compagnons peuvent nous apporter une aide supplémentaire."

- "Je vois. Ce détour est plutôt avantageux, dans ce cas." réprimanda la navigatrice.

- "C'est vrai ça, Traffy ? Ton équipage t'attends sur cette île ? Avec l'ours qui parle ?" questionna Luffy.

- "Un ours qui parle ?" s'étonna Chopper.

- "Oui, mon second Bepo est un ours polaire doté de la parole."

Ma remarque surprend tous les autres, à part Luffy. Le repas se termine tranquillement, sans accrocs.

L'équipage retourne ensuite à ses occupations habituelles : Robin prend sa douche, accompagnée de Momonosuke, reluquée par Brook et Kinemon.  
>Sanji nettoie sa cuisine et verrouille la réserve alimentaire jusqu'au prochain repas.<p>

Nami surveille les courants marins tout en dessinant ses cartes.

Zoro sieste dans la vigie, jetant parfois un coup d'oeil à l'horizon.

Usopp prend soin des canons et de ses graines.

Franky perfectionne ses constructions.

Chopper et Luffy pêchent patiemment, assis au bord du navire.

Et moi, je somnole fébrilement près du mât.

Tout va pour le mieux. Mais un calme reposant comme celui-là ne demeure jamais longtemps...

Zoro - "**OBJET NON-IDENTIFIÉ A LA MER !**"

Je me redresse souplement, scrutant l'horizon, comme mes camarades.

Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

**{A suivre.}**

* * *

><p><strong>Oui, j'ai horriblement torturé Law T^T<strong>

**Excuse-moi, Ô Doux Chirurgien D.D**

**C'est un peu trop calme, ça manque d'action. Je suis pas autant fière que les précédents chapitres. En plus, il y avait des incohérences. Mais c'est réglé x3**

**Bon, prochain chapitre, j'essaie d'amener ce foutu rafiot sur Zou. (j'ESSAIE)**

**Nan, parce que j'ai les idées de bases, mais quand j'écris, je pars en sucette. Du coup, j'ai peur d'écrire de trop x')**

**Bref. Encore du suspens ;D **

**Vous me détestez, oui je le sais ._.**


	4. Nouveau Compagnon et Approche de l'Île

**Bonjouuur Tout le monde ! Je reviens en force !  
>Bon, ça fait seulement quelques jours... En fait, j'espérais avoir de nouvelles reviews en attendant un peu, mais c'était pas très intelligent.<br>Donc, j'ai décidé de faire la suite. Cette fois-ci, j'ai mis tous les éléments que je voulais.  
>Et franchement, j'adooore ma description du nouveau personnage et de l'enchaînement de la ... Nan je dis rien. Sinon, je vous spoil 8'D<strong>

**Disclaimer : Rien de m'appartient, sauf le personnage ajouté.**

**Rating : T. (Pour ce chapitre)**

**Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>CHAPITRE 4 :<span>_****_Nouveau Compagnon et Approche de l'Île._**

**.**

**.**

Luffy, Usopp et Chopper sont les premiers à s'appuyer au bord du navire, scrutant l'étendue bleue. C'est une chaloupe. Elle semble vide, mais en bon état. L'embarcation vogue sur les vagues houleuses, ne se préoccupant de rien. Luffy étire son bras droit en guise de bouée de sauvetage en direction du petit bateau. C'est un exemple parfait des avantages fournis par son fruit du démon. Moins de matériels de sauvetage à bord.

Chopper se tient prêt à intervenir, au cas où il y aurait un être vivant en danger médical. Ussop est bien trop curieux, annonçant par la même occasion, qu'il fait une crise aigu de sa célèbre maladie "_NE-PRENDS-PAS-CETTE-CHALOUPE_". C'est un phénomène réticent chez lui.

La main de Luffy attire désormais l'embarcation vers le navire. Celle-ci vient légèrement percuter la coque du Sunny, avant de glisser devant nos yeux. Je découvre avec stupéfaction le voyageur perdu. Mais quelle surprise !

- "Un chien ? Dîtes-moi que c'est une blague."

- "Vite, remontez-le !"

Luffy attrape le canidé couché sur le flanc et l'amène sur le pont du navire. C'est un chien de taille moyenne, très poilu. Son pelage est de couleur sable, comme celui d'où je viens. Il ressemble à un lion, parce qu'il porte une crinière dorée autour du cou, et ça lui donne un certain charme. Je passe délicatement ma main sur sa tête, frottant ses petites oreilles angéliques. La bête réagi suite à ma caresse : elle remue son museau et ouvre ses yeux. La pupille de ses yeux est de couleur bronze avec de petites différences de couleur ocre. Son regard m'absorbe intensément. J'ai l'impression de me perdre dans un océan de chocolat, garni de multiples saveurs inconnues.

Le chien se redresse sur ses puissantes pattes de velours. Il a tout l'air d'un animal vivant sur les îles hivernales. Mais alors, que faisait-il à bord d'une barque ?

Il remue frénétiquement sa queue, et aboie soudainement, nous faisant reculer par précaution. Chopper s'approche de lui et vient se blottir contre son nouvel ami.

- "Son nom est Deiji. C'est une chienne. Elle vivait sur une île dominée par les monts enneigés, d'où son imposant pelage. Elle a fait un long voyage."

- "Est-ce que tu as faim ? Tu veux manger de la viande ?"

Tout est un prétexte pour manger selon le capitaine.  
>Pour toute réponse, Deiji se jette sur lui et s'amuse à lécher son visage. Luffy rigole et en conclue donc que sa réponse est positive.<p>

Sanji se lance vers la cuisine pour préparer un repas au nouvel arrivant. Tout le monde est heureux de recevoir un nouveau compagnon. Nami et Robin n'ont pas résisté longtemps avant de succomber au charme de leur nouvelle boule de poil. Elles n'ont pas tord, cette chienne est attrayante. Attrayante certes, mais véritablement mystérieuse. De quelle île venait-elle ? Quelle est la raison de son départ ? Comment a-t-elle survécu ? Elle paraît bienveillante et aventurière, mais est-ce qu'elle cache une funèbre histoire ? Pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour le moment, tant qu'elle ne mord pas.

Sanji apporte de la viande récemment cuite et assaisonnée encore fumante. Deiji tourne brutalement la tête vers la source de cette exquise odeur qui lui chatouille le museau.

Le cuisinier pose agilement le plat à terre, laissant la chienne déguster son menu. Deiji est aux anges. Elle ne devait pas s'être nourri depuis bien longtemps pour manger à cette allure. Une fois sa dégustation terminée, Deiji remercie silencieusement son bienfaiteur. Elle retourne auprès des jeunes femmes, se faisant brosser, peigner, laver, décorer, parfumer. Enfin bref, la chienne se fait agréablement bichonner.

Je retourne m'asseoir au pied du mât, reprenant ma sieste anodine. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'aperçois sous les exclamations de joie, le travail de la navigatrice et de l'archéologue. Deiji avait maintenant le poil doux et luisant, des yeux brillants et vifs, la queue en panache et le corps couvert de décorations multicolores. Si les ornements avaient été dans les tons pourpres, le résultat aurait été ridicule. Mais je dois avouer qu'elles s'en sont bien sorties.

Deiji galope joyeusement vers moi. Elle s'assoie en face de moi, remuant gaiement sa queue. Si elle avait pu sourire, elle l'aurait sans doute fait. Je ne reste pas indifférent à ses manières, mais je n'ai pas non plus envie de m'attarder sur elle. Je ferme mes paupières et plonge de nouveau dans l'obscurité du sommeil. Et c'est sans compter sur la cajolerie humide et froide de la chienne, qui vient tout juste de s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je sursaute, amèrement gêné par le geste de la chienne sur ma joue. Je la dévisage d'un regard hautain. Elle penche sa tête sur le côté et adopte un air de chien battu. Je craque involontairement. J'ouvre mes bras en soupirant. Deiji s'avance prudemment vers moi et se couche sur mes jambes. Je repose mes mains sur elle. Je me suis laissé intimider par un chien. C'est de pire en pire.

Je change vite d'avis. En caressant son dos, je constate qu'elle est aussi douce que Bepo. J'aime beaucoup mon second, il me sert d'oreiller quand je fais mes siestes. Sauf que là, c'est moi qui sert de repose-tête. Mais au fond, je ne lui en veux pas.

Deux heures plus tard, Zoro nous informe qu'une terre est en vue. Deiji n'écoutant que son instinct, se précipite vers la proue du navire. Elle contemple le paysage, qui a l'air éprouvant à ses yeux. C'est fou ce que peut exprimer un animal tout de même.

Je me lève et m'avance à mon tour pour rejoindre les autres et sourire à la vue de l'île plantée devant nous. Nous y voilà enfin. L'île se prénommant Zou. C'est sur cette île que j'ai laissé mon équipage, avant de commencer mes investigations sur Punk Hazard. Bepo a repris mon rôle de capitaine durant ce temps. J'espère qu'ils s'en sont sortis malgré tout. Bien que l'île ne soit pas réputée dangereuse, on est à l'abri de rien. Surtout en temps que membres de l'équipage du Chirurgien de la Mort. Et ça, j'allais bientôt m'en rendre compte.

Toutes les manœuvres d'amarrage sont amorcées, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre d'être suffisamment près pour poser le pied à terre. Enfin, c'est vite dit.

Mes plans défilent dans ma tête, et tout est prêt. Je dois impérativement retrouver mon équipage, et partir au plus vite avec les Mugiwaras. Inutile de s'arrêter plus longtemps ici.

Le Sunny arrive bientôt au maximum de son avancée sur les terres. Tout le monde a le sourire, y compris moi. L'île est accueillante et ensoleillée. Les rayons solaires heurtent ma peau, me brûlant à petit feu. Quand soudainement, cette sensation disparut. Je me mets à frissonner. Je me retourne brusquement, et laisse échapper un cri en voyant la géante vague salée descendre sur le navire. A partir de quel moment, une vague de cette ampleur s'est dressée derrière nous ? La mer ne s'est même pas retirée ! C'était imprévisible ! Ça ne peut pas être l'œuvre de la nature. Le reste de l'équipage, le samouraï et son fils ont été alertés par mon cri, et eux aussi n'y comprennent rien. Si la vague s'abattait maintenant, cinq d'entre nous auraient des chances de périr. Pas le temps ni la distance nécessaires pour entamer un _Coup de Burst_. Il ne reste plus qu'à prier pour que les membres d'équipage en non-possession d'un fruit du démon nous viennent en aide.

Et apparemment je n'ai pas tord. Zoro empoigne Luffy, Sanji serre Brook avec une de ses jambes, Nami enlace Chopper et Franky soutient Robin. Usopp crie à la mort, et Kinemon retient son fils. C'est très gentil tout ça. Je ne peux pas compter sur le tireur, il est prêt à tomber inconscient. Il ne reste plus qu'approximativement 30 secondes avant le choc. Je ne sais plus quoi faire et ça m'énerve au plus haut point.

- "Hey les gars, vous avez oubli-" s'écria Luffy.

- "**AHHHH ON VA TOUS MOURIR ! DEIJI ! VIENS M'AIDER !**" hurla Usopp.

Je jure de torturer ce crétin. La chienne se retourne vers Usopp, mais n'agit pas de la manière qu'il espérait. Deiji court vers moi, à une vitesse folle, sa détente s'allongeant à chaque foulée. Tout les autres sont surpris et horrifiés, ne réfléchissant que maintenant à la conséquence de leur acte. Ils m'ont oublié. Zoro tente d'intervenir au plus vite, mais c'est déjà trop tard. Deiji esquisse sa dernière foulée avant de s'éjecter du sol avec une impulsion hors du commun. Elle fonce comme une torpille dans ma direction. Je recule instinctivement, essayant d'amortir l'impact imminent. Tout se déroule au ralenti.

Deiji tend ses membres inférieurs pour les poser sur mon torse, tandis que sa gueule s'ouvre, laissant apparaître ses crocs. Elle penche robotiquement la tête à gauche, ses coussinets adhérant sur mon buste. Sa gueule frôle mon cou, et vient se nicher dans mon col à plumes. Elle claque ses crocs dessus, pinçant fermement mon pull. Deiji poursuit sa course en m'entraînant avec elle, me propulsant hors du navire. Je suis au-dessus de l'eau, lorsque que j'entends encore brièvement ce qui se passe sur le navire.

- "**LAAAW !**"

Je tombe désespérément dans le vide, l'animal toujours accroché à mon haut. Le ciel s'éloigne de plus en plus, l'air est plus frais. Je lance un dernier regard à Deiji : elle aussi me fixe depuis le début de notre chute. C'est véridique, je fonds dans son regard chocolaté. C'est la dernière seconde avant la collision finale.

La vague s'écroule sur le Sunny, emportant tout l'équipage dans ses méandres. Je frappe la surface de l'eau, ralentissant considérablement ma chute. Mes forces m'abandonnent instantanément. Je ne ressens plus rien. Je ferme les yeux. C'est le néant total.

**{À suivre.}**

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà... Que va-t-il se passer ? Tout ça... C'est dans le chapitre suivant ! Ou pas '-'<strong>

**Deiji, en réalité c'est ma chienne Daisy. Si vous ne voyez pas la forme du chien, c'est un Chow-Chow.**

**Bon, et sinon, on s'en fou complètement de ma vie.**

**N'oubliez pas vos avis ! À bientôt ! ^.^**


	5. Retrouvailles et Kidnapping

**COUCOU ! Ça va bien ? 'u'  
>J'ai reçu cette fois-ci 2 reviews trèèèès positives ! Je vous en remercie ! *s*<br>Je ne vous fais pas attendre... Voici le chapitre 5 ! (Nuuuuuuul ._.)**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.**

**Rating : T. (Pour ce chapitre)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**/!\ RISQUE DE SPOIL ! [Seulement quelques notions.] /!\**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>CHAPITRE 5 <span>: Retrouvailles et Kidnapping._**

**_._**

**_._**

La tendre caresse de l'astre solaire filtrée par le verre. Le vacarme incessant des flots écumeux. Le tissu humide plaqué contre ma peau harmonieuse. Ces senteurs qui ne me sont pas inconnues. Mes yeux rivés sur le plafond d'un gris terne. Mon sous-marin, ma chambre, mon lit. Je suis, il me semble, de retour auprès des miens.

J'expire lourdement avant de me décider à me redresser pour quitter le matelas. Cet environnement m'avait terriblement manqué. Y compris les idiots qui me servent de membres d'équipage. M'avoir déposé sur mon lit avec mes vêtements mouillés. D'un autre côté, s'ils m'avaient déshabillé, je les aurais étripé.

Je me lève et me dirige vers une de mes armoires. En passant devant un miroir posé au pied du lit, je remarque que mes cheveux ombragés sont clairement imbibés d'eau de mer, laissant perler des particules de sel sur le cuir chevelu. Mes vêtements en sont également imprégnés, et ne sont bons qu'à être jetés.

Vu mon état, un rinçage à l'eau douce s'impose. Je prends rapidement le nécessaire dans mon armoire et me précipite dans la pièce voisine. J'entre normalement dans la salle de bain qui m'est réservée et constate que rien n'a été dérangé. J'observe d'un oeil critique mon reflet morose dans le miroir suspendu au-dessus du lavabo. Mes cernes habituelles se sont davantage noircies. A contrario, mon teint est devenu blafard et livide. Mon corps blême pourrait laisser penser que je suis atteint d'une maladie grave. Un peu comme cette infection dangereuse, s'affirmant avec l'apparition de plusieurs plaques blanchâtres sur votre peau. Le... Satur... Saturnisme. Le Saturnisme. Qui s'avère être mortel. Et qui a causé la mort de personnes qui m'étaient chères.

Mes yeux d'un gris lunaire scintillent de nostalgie, pendant que mes mains deviennent incontrôlables sous les tremblements qui s'en échappent. Amertume, angoisse, désespoir, chagrin, douleur... Sont les mots qui décrivent inlassablement mon passé et mes sentiments.

Je suis à nouveau perdu dans mes cauchemars, oubliant totalement la raison de ma venue. Mais c'est sans compter sur l'individu qui me libère de ma prison intérieure :

- "Ca...Capitaine ? Vous allez bien ?"

- "Je suis occupé, Shachi."

J'entends un cri de joie et des pas de course s'éloigner dans le couloir. Je souris malgré moi et commence à ôter mes affaires. Je me glisse habilement dans la cabine de douche, puis j'actionne le robinet qui permet à l'eau froide de s'échapper du pommeau, venant nettoyer mes cellules meurtries.

Je termine calmement ma petite toilette et m'équipe de mes habits propres. Je ramasse mon merveilleux bonnet sagement posé sur mon bureau, ainsi que mon nodachi. Je saisis la poignée de la porte métallique et l'ouvre discrètement. Pas un seul bruit à l'étage. L'équipage doit se trouver dans la salle commune. J'y vais, à la fois excité, apeuré voire même inquiet.

Au fur et à mesure, je perçois les cris de mes compagnons se rapprocher. C'est drôle de penser ça, mais cette situation me rends nerveux.

Je suis enfin arrivé devant la grande porte décorée. Je respire profondément pour me donner du courage et entre silencieusement dans la pièce. Je fixe le sol, comme si je venais de voir une tâche. Toutes les voix se sont éteintes et attendent le bon moment pour s'exprimer. Je ferme les yeux pour me concentrer, puis je lève doucement la tête pour leur faire face. J'ouvre péniblement mes paupières, mon iris cendré et inexpressif dévisageant chaque membre. Je le vois bien, ils se retiennent. Mais de quoi ?

- "**CAPITAAAAAAINE !**" hurlent-ils.

Tous mes hommes se lèvent et accourent dans ma direction, bousculant chaises et tables sans ménagement. Je suis très surpris. Mais tellement surpris que je ne m'aperçois même pas de ma grimace. Ma bouche maladroitement entrouverte et mes yeux grands ouverts. J'ai reculé ma jambe droite pour y prendre appui, paré à toutes éventualités. Ou presque.

Et d'un accord commun, tout l'équipage se jette abominablement sur moi. Y compris Bepo. Mais il a été plus intelligent. Il s'est étalé par terre derrière moi pour amortir ma chute sous cet accablement.

Heureusement pour moi, je heurte le ventre de mon second, tentant de me protéger au maximum contre cette mutinerie. Si je dis ça, c'est parce que mes compagnons me chatouillent délibérément sur le ventre, les jambes et les bras. Ils ne sont pas innocents, bien au contraire. Ils savent pertinemment que je leur infligerais une punition adéquate. Mais s'ils prennent ce risque, c'est aussi parce qu'ils y prennent du plaisir. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs.

- "Ça suffit maintenant ! Vous avez largement fêter vos retrouvailles ! Je suis désolé Capitaine."

- "Ce n'est pas important, Bepo. Et maintenant, que tout le monde aille à son poste."

L'équipage retourne à ses occupations, laissant le capitaine et son second seuls.

- "Vous vous sentez bien Capitaine ?"

- "Oui. Tu me dois des explications."

- " Je suis désolé mon Capitaine."

- "Je t'écoute."

- " Pour commencer, alors que nous étions dans le réfectoire, finissant notre déjeuner, mon odorat détectait une odeur à la fois étrangère mais aussi familière. Je me suis éclipsé hors du sous-marin pour savoir d'où provenait la mystérieuse odeur. Et c'est là que je vous ai vu, vous faire tracter par un drôle de chien beaucoup plus poilu que moi-même."

- "Un chien ? De quoi il avait l'air ?" m'inquiétais-je.

- "De taille moyenne, un pelage brun parsemé de décorations abîmées."

- "Et ensuite ?"

- "L'animal vous a déposé sur la plage, et tournait nerveusement autour de vous, parfois même en frottant son museau sur votre visage ou vos mains."

- "_Oh Deiji..._" chuchotais-je.

- "Co... Comment Capitaine ?"

- "Poursuis."

- "Je pensais que ce chien vous voulait du mal, alors je l'ai chassé. Puis je vous ai ramené dans votre chambre."

- "Bien, je te remercie."

- "Mais Capitaine, que s'est-il passé ?"

- "J'étais sur le navire des Mugiwaras. Tiens, les as-tu vu par hasard ?"

- "Rien du tout. Et je ne perçois aucunes odeurs. Je suis désolé."

Rien du tout ? Mais où sont-ils passés ? J'ai retrouvé les miens, nous devons quitter l'île à présent. Et où est donc parti Deiji ? Commençons par ça.

- "Bepo, demande à Shachi, Jean et Penguin de me retrouver sur la plage. Je pars en expédition. Tu viens également."

- "Bien Capitaine."

Je sors de mon sous-marin pour me rendre sur la plage. L'île ressemble à un arlequin, tant sur la question des couleurs que des formes. Cinq minutes plus tard, Bepo, Shachi et Penguin sortent du submersible jaune.

- "Où est Jean ?"

- "Il ne peut pas venir, il doit régler un problème en cuisine, sous peine de perdre les fourneaux."

Je demande à Bepo de suivre les traces du chien qu'il a aperçut quelques temps plus tôt. Mon second nous emmène au coeur de la forêt verdoyante. J'ai confiance en lui. Shachi et Penguin discute tranquillement dans mon dos. Les traces nous mènent sur un sentier aménagé que l'on emprunte avec précaution.

Quelques mètres plus loin, une gigantesque bâtisse entourée de barreaux de fer se dresse en face de nous. Les paroles des deux amis ont soudainement cessé. J'analyse subtilement le bâtiment. Il n'est pas récent et ressemble à un manoir, un peu comme celui de Gecko Moria. Et pourtant pas de zombies aux alentours.

Ni de Sachi, ni de Penguin. Le mécanicien et le navigateur ont disparu. Voilà pourquoi il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. Bepo semble aussi interloqué que moi. Il tente de les appeler, en vain. Je tourne de nouveau la tête vers le manoir. Je crois distinguer deux silhouettes avec deux casques identiques. J'interpelle Bepo.

- "Bepo, je crois que je sais où sont passés Shachi et Penguin."

Pas de réponse. Je fais demi-tour sur moi-même pour voir ce qu'il se passe. Plus d'ours blanc à l'horizon. Je détaille le décor et remarque un buisson anormalement bruyant et agité.

- "Bepo ?"

Je m'avance prudemment vers cet étrange bosquet. Une branche vient de craquer. Je stoppe mon avancée immédiatement.

- "Bepo ? Bepo est-ce que tu es là ?"

Je n'aurais sans doute jamais de réponse.

- "_Ton animal de compagnie n'est plus là._"

Je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner que six bras m'immobilisent. Mon nodachi n'est plus entre mes mains, et avant que l'idée d'utiliser mon fruit de me parvienne, des menottes en granit marin viennent se serrer autour de mes poignets. Je ne peux voir mon agresseur. Et pour cause, j'inhale inconsciemment du chloroforme déposé avec soin sur un mouchoir en papier. Je commence à vouloir fermer les yeux. Et comme si cela n'était pas suffisant, je reçois un violent coup sur la tête qui m'achève définitivement.

**{À suivre.}**

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Le chapitre 5 est terminé ! Il ne s'est pas passé grand chose, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, au prochain chapitre j'ai prévu de faire encore souffrir notre petit chirurgien sadique préféré ! :3<strong>

**N'oubliez pas les reviews ! 8D**


	6. Nébuleuse Demeure

**Bonjooour ! Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour mon retard ! Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'écrire ce chapitre, et j'en suis désolée ._.  
><strong>**Ensuite, je remercie tous ceux qui ont commenté le chapitre 5, ainsi que les follows, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! :D**

**Rating : T. (Pour ce chapitre)**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, sauf Deiji.**

**Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse avec Law et la Nébuleuse Demeure ! 8)**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>CHAPITRE 6<span> : Nébuleuse Demeure.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

J'aurai dû me douter qu'une alliance avec les Mugiwaras allait causer ma perte.

J'ai récupéré une pitoyable défaite. J'ai perdu un élément important. J'ai été inconscient durant une semaine. Je me suis retrouver piégé devant un empereur. J'ai frôlé la noyade. Certains de mes compagnons ont subitement disparu. Et maintenant ? Ça ne pourrait pas être pire...

En deux jours, j'ai réussi à perdre conscience deux fois. C'est exténuant et insoutenable. Mes oreilles bourdonnent et mes yeux sont enflés. Mon nez est irrité et ma bouche sèche. Mes membres tremblent de froid et de fatigue. Je n'arrive même plus à réfléchir correctement. Cependant, j'ai hâte de savoir où je suis cette fois-ci.

J'ouvre lourdement mes paupières. Mes yeux ne perçoivent que des formes floues. Je n'entends aucun son précis. En revanche, l'atmosphère semble humide et embrumé. Je cligne des yeux pour y voir plus clair. C'est un tout nouveau décor. Horrifiant.

Un grande porte vitrée incolore se dresse devant moi. C'est exactement le même composant sur les murs qui m'entourent. D'ailleurs, l'intérieur est noir de suie, de saleté et d'ancienneté. Cette apparence est troublante. J'inspecte désormais le sol. De délicates ondulations bleues à la surface... C'est... C'est de l'eau ! Je serais dans une douche ? Je sursaute mentalement. Je baisse la tête pour souligner ma tenue. Ma peau... Mes tatouages... Où sont passés mes habits ? Je ne porte que mon caleçon. Oui, je suis en sous-vêtements. Je comprends mieux pourquoi je frissonne. Et puis... Mes poignets sont étrangement lourds. Je tourne soigneusement la tête dans mon dos. Ça aussi c'est évident. Menotter son otage. Surtout si c'est un utilisateur d'un fruit du démon.

Je constate également que les bandages qui me couvraient le corps ont été retirés. Je suis véritablement dans un sale état. Écorchures et hématomes se battent pour prendre leur place sur les parcelles intactes de ma peau. J'ai terriblement mal aux jambes. J'ai l'impression que l'eau dans laquelle je patauge n'est rien d'autre que de l'eau de mer. Et bien sûr, le sel ronge mes blessures.

Je commence à m'impatienter. Qui sont mes agresseurs ? Pourquoi m'ont-ils embarqués ainsi que mes compagnons ? Que veulent-ils ? Et l'équipage de Luffy ? Ont-ils été également enlevés ? S'en est trop pour moi.

Je balance ma tête en arrière, désespéré. Jamais je n'aurai imaginé, qu'un jour, je serais aussi vulnérable, sans défense et surtout détestable. Oui, détestable. Que vais-je pouvoir faire à présent ?

C'est regrettable._ Vraiment._

Au départ, la pièce était silencieuse. Mais maintenant, j'écoute attentivement le couloir en face de ma cellule.

_Tic Tic Tic Tic..._

Un léger bruit qui m'assomme de questions.

_Tic Tic Tic Tic..._

Orienté dans ma direction.

_Tic Tic Tic Tic..._

Le son s'éclaircit.

_Tic Tic Tic Tic..._

C'est tout proche !

Je scrute nerveusement le hall sombre et intriguant. Une masse brune se dirige vivement vers le mur vitré. Ce faible son régulier et familier qui s'échappe de la bête. Oui ! C'est bien elle ! Deiji !

- "Deiji ?"

Elle aboie joyeusement en me reconnaissant. Sa queue brasse l'air répugnant comme un souffle d'espoir. Ses yeux luisent de bonheur. Ses oreilles sont dressées et charmeuses. Deiji inspire la confiance et la libération. Ma seule chance, c'est cet ange tombé du ciel. Ou plutôt perdu en mer.

La chienne continue d'aboyer en écho, son cri perçant faisant vibrer les paroisses.

- "Deiji, calme-toi ! Tu risques de donner l'alerte."

Deiji s'exécute et me regarde d'un air curieux. Elle fini par se ruer sur la serrure de la porte. Elle tente d'arracher le mécanisme, en vain.

Au contraire, une sirène stridente retentit hâtivement, comme pour annoncer une évasion. Deiji est aussi surprise que moi. Elle recule soudainement, et tord sa tête dans tous les sens. Elle prie pour que ce son affreux cesse. Son ouïe est beaucoup plus développée et j'en suis conscient. Dans une crise de panique, elle s'enfuie dans un couloir proche.

Je remarque sa fuite, mais je n'y prête pas attention. Le niveau de l'eau contenue dans le bassin dans lequel je suis installé augmente dangereusement. Un système de sécurité ? Plutôt osé. Je cherche à tout prix un moyen de m'en sortir indemne. Mais je ne trouve aucune solution. C'est difficile à admettre, mais pour une fois, j'ai besoin d'une aide extérieure.

L'eau est déjà montée au dessus de mon ventre. Je ne contrôle plus mes membres inférieurs. Je serre la mâchoire jusqu'à m'en briser les dents.

_Tic Tic Tic Tic..._

De... Deiji ? Pourquoi est-elle revenue ?

La chienne porte un objet longiligne dans sa gueule. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Une barre de fer ? Où a-t-elle trouvé un instrument aussi improbable ? Et surtout, que compte-elle en faire ?

J'observe la scène au tout premier rang. Non, en fait je fais parti de la pièce.

L'eau s'est infiltrée en grande quantité. Dans quelques secondes, je n'aurais plus d'air. Deiji s'élance, confiante et déterminée, contre la vitre de verre, la barre de métal pointée vers l'avant.

- "Deiji ! Qu'est-ce que tu fa-_blup blup_ !"

J'aurai espéré une fin meilleure. Je suis totalement immergé dans l'eau salée. Je bouge dans tous les sens, au bord du gouffre de la mort. J'esquisse un dernier regard à l'ange divin qu'était cette chienne. Je scelle mes paupières, me préparant à la suite.

Je suis dans un état second. Celui dans lequel vous ne ressentez plus rien. Celui dans lequel vous ne voyez qu'un paradis blanc. Celui dans lequel aucun bruit ni aucune odeur ne persistent. Celui dans lequel vous vous sentez léger, en harmonie avec le vent.

Comme un monde sans fin, où le temps s'est arrêté.

L'impact est d'une telle impétuosité que la vitre se fend. Pulvérisée, fracassée. L'eau meurtrière s'évade prodigieusement, s'extirpant par les abondantes brèches formées par l'éclat de la porte vitrée.

Je suis emporté dans la cascade d'eau de mer, victime du courant marin créé.

C'est un effroyable cauchemar.

J'atterri laborieusement sur le sol lugubre du bâtiment. Je suis frigorifié. La chaise de bois s'est désintégrée pendant la chute vertigineuse. Bien que je ne sois plus lié à l'assise démantelée, les menottes me détiennent toujours. Il va falloir trouver la salle de contrôle, il y a de nombreuses chances pour qu'il y ait les clés saintes.

Deiji trottine gaiement vers moi. Elle vient me lécher la joue affectueusement. Elle frotte ensuite son museau noir sur mon flanc, ce qui a pour effet de me chatouiller. Je m'esclaffe de rire en me réjouissant amplement. Deiji passe sa tête dans mon dos et m'aide à me redresser. Je lui souris noblement. Je lui en suis infiniment reconnaissant. Je suppose que je me suis réellement attaché à l'indéfinissable boule de nerfs.

Deiji et moi marchons sensiblement dans les corridors brumeux et macabres.

- "Cet endroit est glauque." pensais-je.

Je pourrais presque dire que je suis dans mon élément. Sauf que je ne suis pas le bourreau, mais plutôt la dépouille.

Nous arrivons enfin à un croisement. Et par chance, un plan est accroché à l'un des murs.

-"Le manoir est gigantesque !" m'exclamais-je.

Cependant, je remarque une grande pièce mise en évidence au centre du plan. On a un point de vue sur toutes les allées du château depuis cette salle. Je parie que c'est l'enceinte que je cherche. Je poursuis mon chemin et une fois au bout, je tourne sur ma droite pour marcher encore sur quelques mètres.

-"Nous y voilà." déclarais-je.

Une suprême rotonde bâtie au centre de la demeure. Le centre de cet insaisissable monde de la torture.

Je discerne une porte blindée sur la gauche. Je m'y rends précautionneusement.

J'enclenche la poignée sans aucune bruit. L'intérieur est plongé dans le noir, seulement éclairé par les diodes de couleurs représentant les fonctions du tableau de bord.

Un seul garde, et pas un Marine. Allongé sur sa chaise. Endormi profondément.

Deiji s'est assise devant la porte, montant la garde temporairement. Je distingue ce qui semble être un casier privé, avec une boîte à clés. J'ouvre la boîte en question et repère les clés de ma délivrance. (Sans mauvais jeu de mots.) Les trousseaux sont numérotés et nettement bien rangés. Je fais basculer mes mains devant moi en sautant agilement. Mes menottes portent le numéro 14. Je survole les nombres écrits face à moi.

-"Bingo."

Je saisie la clé numéro 14 et me dépêche de retirer mes chaînes. Ça fait un bien fou !

Je découvre aussi l'absence de la clé numéro 15. Il y avait au total 20 clés. Si mes intuitions sont exactes, le reste des équipages est coincé ici. Je replie mon bras gauche et forme un dôme avec mes doigts élancés pour manifester les halos bleus. J'étire mon champs afin de trouver mes affaires personnelles. Et c'est réussi. Mon bonnet préféré ainsi que mon nodachi, et puis surtout mes vêtements. J'enfile le tout, enfin paré à toutes éventualités. Je récolte toutes les clés que je cache ensuite dans une des poches de mon pantalons.

La sirène avait cessé depuis belle lurette. Les lieux étaient d'un calme inquiétant.

_**BOUM**_.

Un bruit assourdissant vient tout juste de retentir dans le couloir de la section B. Il y avait 5 sections : A, B, C, D et E. Je sors précipitamment de la salle de contrôle pour m'engager au pas de course vers la deuxième section, suivi de très près par Deiji.

J'entends des cris de souffrance, des hurlements de pitié. L'odeur des cendres, de la fumée et du brasier régnait. Mais que pouvait-il bien se passer derrière ces murs de pierres ?

J'aperçois enfin quelque chose. De la lumière. Un éclairage irrégulier qui reflétait des ombres menaçantes sur les murs mornes.

Deiji montrait ses crocs, ses poils hérissés sur le dos. Sa queue était basse, et ses pattes prêtes à la propulser au moindre mouvement suspect.

J'entre discrètement dans la pièce où l'atmosphère était lourde et incandescente.

Des cadavres calcinés jonchaient le sol, des hommes-poissons plus exactement.

J'oriente machinalement la tête vers l'auteur de ce massacre. C'est un individu de grande taille, excessivement musclé. Il est torse nu, habillé seulement d'un pantalon qui s'arrête au niveau de ses genoux. Ses cheveux bruns sont courts, légèrement ondulés. Sa peau est claire et tatouée. Il me tourne le dos, mais se tient devant l'excitation des flammes flamboyantes qui s'étalent de long du mur devant lui.

Et à cet instant précis, je venais de découvrir l'identité du tueur ardent.

-" T... Toi... ! Mais... ?" articulais-je, surpris.

Le concerné se retourna pour me dévisager, une lueur de rage dans son regard.

**{À suivre.}**

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai laissé un trèèèès gros indice sur le personnage mystère ! Celui qui le trouve... Je lui donne une sucette ! -VIRTUELLE-<strong>

**Je m'excuse encore pour l'attente TT-TT**

**A bientôt les BISOUNOURS ! 3**


	7. Torture du Désespoir

**Bonjour ! Vous allez bien ? Moi... ÇA VAAAA ! 'Q'**

**Je poste le chapitre 7 à l'heure ! :D J'ai reçu qu'une review en rapport avec ma description. Et ce n'était pas la bonne réponse ! Encore faut-il savoir que je suis contre certaines morts ? :3 (Ça fourmille dans votre tête là ? xD)**

**Bref. J'ai décidé d'être une psychopathe aujourd'hui. Je vous laisse avec mon incarnation !**

**Disclaimer : Rien de m'appartient. Sauf Deiji.**

**Rating : M. (Pour ce chapitre) /!\ TORTURE & GORE /!\ [Gentil quand même ! ._.]**

**/!\ ATTENTION /!\ Risque de SPOIL ! [Nom complet de Law]**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>CHAPITRE 7<span> : Torture du Désespoir**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ce regard empli de haine me fait frissonner. Un éclair rouge défile devant ses pupilles charbonnées. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué plus tôt, mais maintenant que ses poings consumés par la chaleur éclairent son visage venimeux, je constate une zone dépigmentée sur son thorax. Comme un point calciné. Une lésion profonde dirigée par les rougeurs et l'irritation. Cette fois, je suis fixé.

- "Por... Portgas ?"

Le concerné se redresse pour me faire face. Ses yeux s'adoucissent, et son visage affiche un sentiment soulagé. Je pense qu'il ne s'attendait pas me voir.

- "Trafalgar ? Merci." souffle-t-il, m'ayant également reconnu.

Habituellement, je calcule assez rapidement. Mais là, je ne comprends pas sa démarche. Je lève un sourcil et hoche de la tête. Il reprend son souffle et m'explique docilement sa parole.

- "Merci. Je ne t'ai pas vu le faire, mais j'imagine que Jinbei ne m'a pas menti. Marineford ? Ça te dit quelque chose ? J'aimerais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait. Tu as sauvé mon petit frère."

- "Ne me remercie pas." conclus-je.

- "Comme tu voudras. Mais je tenais à te le dire, un jour." sourit-il.

Peut-être que cette fois-ci, je peux accepter sa miséricorde. Ses lèvres s'arquent légèrement pour former un chaleureux sourire. Ses cheveux tombent de fatigue sur ses joues tachetées. Sa rétine, quant à elle, brille de reconnaissance. Néanmoins, il y a quelque chose qui me turlupine.

- "De ce que je sais, Akainu t'aurait frappé de son poing enduit de magma. Tes organes vitaux ont été touchés, semble-t-il. Alors, pourquoi es-tu toujours en vie ?"

- "J'attendais cette question venant de toi. Disons qu'un de mes nakamas téméraires s'est appliqué à me soigner du mieux qu'il pouvait." réplique-t-il.

Je souris espièglement avant de lui répondre :

- "C'est une chance."

Inopinément, un groupe de tortionnaires arrive dans le couloir et se poste à l'entrée de la pièce, pour bloquer notre passage.

- "Vous deux, que faites-vous ici ? Vous allez retourner dans vos cellules, misérables humains !" grogne l'homme poisson en tête.

- "Ça tombe bien, nous n'en avons pas envie." rigolais-je.

Je me mets en position d'attaque, mon acolyte également. L'ennemi s'élance, je fais de même. J'invoque ouvertement mon arène de combat.

- "_Room._ **TACT** !"

Une dent de pierre usée surgit immédiatement du sol. L'homme poisson ne tarde pas à l'exploser de ses puissantes mains. Je cours à vive allure dans toute la pièce, semant mes poursuivants avec des pics qui empalent les plus faibles. Le poisson de tête parvient à me rattraper facilement et me lance une de ses attaques tranchantes. J'esquive de justesse en m'arrêtant subitement. Je jette un regard au Point Ardent. Lui, il a prévu de faire du poisson grillé. Un troupeau de gardes l'encercle. Il saute terriblement haut, puis annonce sa prochaine attaque :

-"**COLONNE DE FEU** !"

Une bonne partie des effectifs meurent incendiés. Vraiment très fort, je dois le reconnaître. L'admiration n'est pas au rendez-vous, malheureusement. Un homme poisson vient d'écorcher ma joue droite à l'aide d'une goutte d'eau. Je me retourne haineusement vers lui. Je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas à un regard aussi glaçant. Je vois de la sueur s'échapper de ses tempes moites de peur. Je fends l'air de mon sabre, découpant tout sur mon passage. Ça non plus, il ne l'avait pas prévu. L'homme se retrouve décapité, gisant sur le sol, paralysé par l'affolement. J'adore faire cet effet.

Cependant, toute bonne chose a une fin. Et pas toujours la meilleure.

- "Portgas, sur ta gauche !" hurlais-je.

Un énorme homme poisson s'est invité au combat. Il a au moins deux têtes de plus que moi, et des membres mesurablement dangereux. Sa peau est colorée d'un bleu très pâle, tandis que ses nageoires sont plutôt d'un bleu roi. Sa bouche rosée contraste avec ses yeux dorés. Il est très imposant.

- "Vous pensiez vous en sortir aussi facilement, vermines ? Détrompez-vous !" annonce-t-il, fièrement.

J'entends un bruit très inquiétant. Celui de l'eau qui coule. J'oriente ma tête dans chaque coin de la pièce, en vain. Je pose naturellement mes yeux sur mes jambes. Le voilà ce fichu problème. L'eau s'infiltre par le sol, et monte déjà jusqu'à mes chevilles. Je suis en mauvaise posture. Les gardes s'en aperçoivent et se jettent tous sur moi. Je me suis écroulé sous la lourde masse des poissons. Mes mains sont plongées dans l'eau. Et comme je m'y attendais, c'est de l'eau de mer. Flûte, je suis coincé. Le mastodonte s'approche assurément vers moi.

- "Alors, comment t'en sors-tu, Trafalgar D. Water Law ?" ironise-t-il.

Je lève machinalement la tête pour croiser son regard. Il est très confiant. Si je le pouvais, je lui aurais envoyé des épées par mes yeux. Comment connaissait-il mon véritable nom ?

Je grince des dents d'inquiétude. Peu de personne sur Grand Line connaisse mon identité complète. C'est dérangeant.

Ses hommes me redressent et me bandent les yeux. J'entends le chef baragouiner quelques mots à ses subordonnés, puis les hommes qui me tiennent me forcent à marcher.

Je ne résiste pas, cela ne servirait à rien, juste à me fatiguer. Les gardes m'emmènent dans une pièce voisine. Ils se décident enfin à retirer le bandeau serré autour de ma tête. Deux hommes me maintiennent de chaque côté, afin de m'allonger sur une table en pierre infestée. Mes poignets ainsi que mes chevilles sont saisies puis conformément attachées aux quatres coins de l'autel, avec des sangles conçues à partir du granit marin. L'un des hommes s'avance vers moi pour me chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille.

- "Tu vas très lentement agoniser grâce à la techni-"

- "Le supplice de la goutte d'eau. Oui, je sais." le coupais-je.

Je regarde intensément le baril d'eau au-dessus de mon front, l'air impénétrable. Ce débutant veut m'inculquer l'art de la torture ? C'est bien essayé, mais j'en connais déjà un rayon. C'est une méthode de torture durant laquelle, à une fréquence déterminée, une goutte d'eau tombe sur le front. Le mental est mis à l'épreuve, et puis on devient fou.

S'il pense me faire peur avec ça, il se fourre le doigt dans l'oeil. Il est visiblement énervé que je lui aie volé sa menace verbale. De ce fait, il s'empare d'un nodachi, sorti de nulle part. En fait, _**MON**_ nodachi. En effet, je n'avais pas constaté la présence non négligeable de mon sabre, posé maladroitement contre le mur opposé.

Mon futur bourreau pointe désormais mon arme sur moi. Il est déterminé à ce que je vois.

- "Que comptes-tu faire avec mon nodachi ?" le questionnais-je.

- "Faire couler ton sang." s'empresse-t-il de répondre.

Je ne suis pas certain qu'il savait le nom de mon arme avant que je ne lui dise. Décevant. Le poisson pousse délicatement mon pull du bout de la lame, remontant le tissu abîmé jusqu'à mon sternum. Il caresse ensuite mon ventre, toujours avec le tranchant froid du sabre, zigzaguant entre mes abdominaux, cerclant finalement mon nombril.

Mon regard toujours vide d'expression, le bourreau décide d'incliner le sabre, et commence, tout doucement, à inciser ma fine peau hâlée. Je ferme consciencieusement mes paupières, comme si j'attendais ma sentence.

- "Ouvres tes yeux, enfoiré." m'ordonne-t-il.

Je les ouvre, mais mes pupilles tremblent d'excitation. Je souris témérairement.

Et mon sourire olympien ne passe pas inaperçu aux yeux de l'homme poisson. Il enfonce davantage, la lame souillée de mon sang, dans les tréfonds de mon abdomen. Suite à son geste, mes lèvres s'élargissent pour laisser apparaître ma parfaite dentition. Vraiment pitoyable.

Mon bourreau demeure contrarié par mes réactions. Il aurait probablement aimé que je hurle aux démons. Mais voilà, le Chirurgien de la Mort n'est pas comme ça.

Agacé, l'homme juge bon de commencer sa véritable torture. Il lâche brusquement mon sabre sur le sol, et marche jusqu'au tableau de commandes. Il règle la fréquence et actionne le mécanisme.

_Première goutte._

_Deuxième goutte._

_Troisième goutte._

Mes lèvres sont indéniablement tendues par mon sourire présomptueux.

_Quatrième goutte._

_Cinquième goutte._

- "Ha ha..." riais-je.

_Sixième goutte._

_Septième goutte._

_Huitième goutte._

-"Ha ha ha ha !" rigolais-je.

_Neuvième goutte._

_Dixième goutte._

- "HA HA HA HA HA HA ! Haaaaa..." me tordais-je.

- "Tu es ridicule, sale humain."

_Onzième goutte._

_Douxième goutte._

- " Ha ha... **HA HA HA HAAAA** ! Qui est véritablement ridicule ? N'est-ce pas toi ? Tu espérais réellement que je devienne ivre de folie ? Une telle méthode ne me fait aucun effet. Dois-je te rappeler qui je suis ?" déclarais-je.

_Treizième goutte._

_Quatorzième goutte._

- "Impo... Impossible. Personne ne résiste à cette technique de torture !" murmure-t-il.

_Quinzième goutte._

- "Une fois que je serais sorti de cet endroit, je te promets de te faire payer tes crimes. Tu as osé te servir de mon nodachi contre moi-même. Tu m'as blessé intentionnellement. Et surtout, tu croyais pouvoir tenir un personnage comme moi, avec de simples gouttes ? Je m'attendais à mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Tu souffriras comme jamais lorsque je t'aurais solidement attaché à mon tour sur ma table d'opération. Je briserais tes os, arracherais tes nageoires, transpercerais tes paumes de mes clous, tailladerais chacune de tes écailles, déchirerais chaque membrane entre tes phalanges, trouerais tes dents les plus aiguisées. Pour finir, j'écraserais ton coeur entre mes mains. _Tu vas très lentement agoniser grâce à la technique_ du Chirurgien de la Mort." m'exprimais-je.

L'homme poisson reste tétanisé. Sa bouche grande ouverte. Sa peau éclatée par la sueur dégoulinante le long de ses muscles. Ses pupilles dilatées d'effroi.

- "No... Non..." souffle-t-il, avant de s'enfuir de la salle.

J'avais tout préparé. Grâce à mon fluide, j'ai détecté la présence de Deiji derrière le mur. Elle a couru jusqu'à moi, profitant du désarroi du combat de Point Ardent. Elle entre discrètement dans la pièce.

- "Deiji... Prends les clés et libère-moi."

La petite chienne s'exécute, proprement. Je m'assois au bord de la planche taillée, tout en massant mes mains. Il faut vite que je sorte pour me soigner.

Je ramasse mon nodachi et le nettoie, en léchant machiavéliquement la lame. Je sèche mes lèvres de mes doigts, rougis par le filet de sang qui s'y est aventuré. Je tourne la tête vers la porte entrouverte et esquisse un pas vers la sortie.

Lorsque que soudainement...

- "Oï, Trifouillis !"

**{À suivre.}**

* * *

><p><strong>C'est tout pour le chapitre 7 ! :D J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !<strong>

*** J'AIME LES PSYCHOPATHES ***


	8. Pulsions Égoïstes

**Bonjour à tous ! Vous vous portez bien j'espère ? :D**

**Moi, et bien... Je suis devenue dingue. J'ai sadismé (Ouais, j'ai inventé un joli mot) notre grand chirurgien... Même si ce n'est pas aussi choquant venant de lui, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Bien, autant le dire de suite, ce chapitre c'est un peu le commencement d'un longue histoire x'S**

**Merci pour les quelques reviews que je reçois, ça fait toujours un grand plaisir ! Et même si vous venez juste réclamer la suite ! x3**

**N'hésitez pas, en plus, je réponds à toutes les reviews ! (Une vieille habitude...)**

**Voilà, maintenant je vous laisse avec notre sadique préféré *3***

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, sauf Deiji.**

**Rating : Alors là... J'ai longuement hésité ! Je ne sais vraiment pas, alors je vais dire : T - M. (C'est pas très catholique tout ça !)**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>CHAPITRE 8 <span>: Pulsions Égoïstes._**

**_._**

**_._**

Son inlassable sourire brillant d'un éclat de nacre, sa chevelure ébène composée de mèches en désordre, ses grands yeux noirs si expressifs, son corps athlétique à en faire baver... Vraiment, très appétissant.

Je souris, heureux. Je suis dans mon élément. Mon côté sadique ressort instantanément.

- "Mugiwara ?" m'étonnais-je.

- "Ace m'a dit que je pouvais te trouver ici. Il faut aller aider les autres !"

- "Je te donne les clés, tu te débrouilles ensuite."

Il débarque en face de moi en tenant fermement son chapeau douillet. Je cherche les clés dans la poche de mon pantalon et les lui tends. Il les récupère sans ménagement et s'engouffre dans les couloirs sombres du manoir.

- "Tu es un cas, Luffy." soupirais-je.

Je fais un premier pas vers la porte. Je suis plus confiant que jamais. À mon tour de retrouver mes nakamas. Je m'imprègne de la douce chaleur de la pièce. Un frisson me parcourt agilement l'échine. D'où ça peut bien venir ?

- "Ah, Trafalgar je te cherchais. J'ai quelque chose à te demander." s'exprime l'étranger.

Je relève le menton pour croiser le regard de mon interlocuteur. Mon regard doit être étrangement vitreux, vu le sourire peu convainquant du jeune homme.

- "Portgas, que puis-je pour toi ?" répondis-je.

- "Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'alliance ?" gronde-t-il.

Là, je ne peux me retenir.

Je lance mon nodachi brutalement derrière moi. Il atterit sur la table de pierre dans un bruit sec. Je tends mon bras gauche pour former ma sphère. Tout va très vite.

Point Ardent ne voit rien venir. Le cercle bleu couvre toute la superficie de la pièce de torture. Je souris malicieusement en analysant mes gestes. Cet état d'âme me rend fou.

- "Shambles." murmurais-je.

Ace se fait happer par mon pouvoir. Mon sabre et le flambeau échangent subitement leur place. Ace se retrouve contre la table basse, tandis que mon arme se pose tranquillement contre la porte en bois.

- "Mais... Qu'est-ce que... P... Pourquoi..." marmonne-t-il.

Je me tourne sur les talons pour le contempler. Je m'approche patiemment, observant ma proie. Je ne lâche pas ses pupilles sombres et envoûtantes. Il est légèrement appeuré, et je savoure cette expression sur son doux visage.

Nous sommes dangereusement proches, je peux sentir son odeur cendré. Il ne bouge pas, scrutant mes intentions. C'est terriblement tentant. Ses fines lèvres blanches me narguent. Je baisse lentement mes yeux vers sa blessure.

- "M'autorises-tu à examiner ta cicatrice ?" dis-je.

Je plante de nouveau mes yeux dans les siens. Il sourit tristement et soupire discrètement.

Je pose sensiblement ma main sur son torse. Qu'il est tiède ! Examiner sa cicatrice n'était qu'une excuse. En vérité, je voulais juste effleurer sa peau si enivrante. Je nage dans la folie pure, je le sais.

Je décide de voir les dégâts de la blessure dans son dos. Le Jolly Roger de son défunt père est salement amoché, mais l'honneur et la reconnaissance sont toujours d'actualité. Il mérite tout mon respect.

Je glisse doucement sur son épaule afin de pouvoir le maintenir correctement. J'avance une de mes jambes devant les siennes, tandis que l'autre soutient mon poids.

Je dégage ma main sur sa clavicule, et mon autre main près de ses reins. La situation le met mal à l'aise, son pouls est très irrégulier et saccadé.

Et pour cause.

**TAC.**

Je le pousse violemment sur le meuble infesté. Sa tête cogne méchamment sur la roche. Il grimace de douleur, mais je n'en ai rien à faire.

- "AAH ! Mais pourquoi tu as fais ça ?! Qu-"

Une pression. Rien qu'une petite pression et ça fait toute la différence.

Les yeux charbonneux de Portgas s'élargissent progressivement. Ses lèvres mélodieuses s'entrouvrent mais aucun son n'y parvient. Son teint satiné blêmit de plus belle. Il inspire profondément pour se retenir de gémir par inadvertance.

J'ai coincé méticuleusement mon genou entre ses jambes. Si l'idée de se lever lui prenait, je n'aurais qu'à avancer ma jambe. Il est piégé.

J'installe mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête brûlée. Je me penche langoureusement jusqu'à son oreille, frôlant par la même occasion sa chair perlée. Son corps tout entier frissonne au contact de mes doigts frêles qui ne s'occupent plus d'entortiller ses cheveux de jais. Mes phalanges descendent le long de ses flancs, chantouillant agréablement son aine. Je colle chaudement ma joue contre la sienne, et je peux ressentir son souffle torride glisser sur mon cou basané.

- "Hum. J'ai proposé à ton frère de m'aider à renverser un empereur. Et il a accepté."

Je prononce sensuellement chaque syllabe au creux de sa cavité auditive. Je souris de toutes mes dents, ravi de l'effet produit.

Une dernière pensée perverse traverse tout de même mon esprit.

Je m'assoie nonchalamment sur l'un de ses genoux. Ace se redresse totalement sur ses coudes. Il est surpris, déboussolé. Il entame un geste pour se redresser, mais je n'en ai pas fini avec lui.

Je voudrais vérifier un dernier élément avant de me retirer. J'appuie abruptement sur ses jambes avec mon genou. Portgas sursaute sauvagement en arrière en hurlant.

- "AAAHNN ! POURQUOI TU FAIS ÇA ?!"

Je ris nerveusement devant la situation. En effet, Ace est dévoré par le désir. Son visage est rougeoyant de honte, la sueur perle sur sa chevelure, ses abdominaux sont saillants et sa respiration est haletante.

- "J'aime te voir frémir, Portgas." susurrais-je.

Je pousse de nouveau mon genou contre ses jambes. Il resserre désespérément ses cuisses pour m'empêcher d'avancer. Je décide alors de poser mes doigts près de son nombril. Il cesse de bouger, bien trop occupé à calmer ses agitations. Je décline ma main vers la source affolée par l'excitation.

Il n'arrive plus à réfléchir correctement. Je le vois s'alarmer, ne saisissant plus le sens des événements.

- "Tu es monstrueusement excitant dans cette tenue, Ace." constatais-je.

- "Hein quoi ? T'as -"

Je passe sèchement mes doigts élancés au-dessus de sa verge pour le faire taire. Je me lève silencieusement et m'approche de mon nodachi pour le saisir. Je me retourne une dernière fois, voyant Ace espérant une faveur de ma part.

Je quitte la pièce, suivi de Deiji qui est restée muette durant ma torture personnelle. Cette chienne sait se tenir correctement, c'est un avantage.

Je marche posément dans le corridor par lequel Luffy s'est enfuit quelques minutes plus tôt.

Mais, j'entends encore partiellement des plaintes et des ronchonnements du côté de la salle que j'ai quitté.

- "HNHH, TRAFALGAR ! TU VAS VOIR !" s'époumonne Point Ardent.

"_Je t'attendrai._" présumais-je.

J'ai parfaitement mémorisé le plan du château. Selon moi, mes compagnons doivent se trouver dans le secteur D.

Je suis arrivé devant la rotonde de contrôle. Il n'y a vraiment plus personne.

Je perçois des bruits assourdissants venant du secteur C. Qu'est-ce donc encore ?

- "CAPITAAAAAINE !" s'écrient en coeur Shachi et Penguin.

Bepo non loin derrière eux, ainsi que Mugiwara et son équipage complet. Il s'en sont sortis, au bout du compte.

- "Je suis désolé Capitaine. Je n'ai rien pu faire." s'excuse Bepo.

- "Ce n'est pas grave. Le plus important, c'est que vous soyez sains et saufs." rétorquais-je.

- "Traffy, tu sais où est passé mon frère ?" m'interroge Luffy.

- "Je l'ignore, Mugi-"

- "TRAFALGAR LAW ! JE VAIS TE FAIRE SOUFFRIR POUR CE QUE TU AS FAIT !" fulmine soudainement le perturbateur.

J'y suis allé peut-être un peu fort avec Portgas. C'est vrai que c'est un sang chaud. Il gronde de colère noire. Ses bras sont enfiévrés par ses flammes dorées, son regard survolté. Ses cheveux anciennement mordoré sont devenus rouge-orangés. Ses poumons s'élèvent au rythme de sa lourde respiration, ses tempes vibrent sous le choc cardiaque.

Intéressant. _Très_ intéressant.

- "Je t'attendais, Portgas." souris-je.

Le concerné s'élance hâtivement, armé de sa braise démoniaque.

Je sors chastement Kikoku de son fourreau, balançant ce dernier sur Bepo.

Je souris fallacieusement, prêt à me défendre.

- "_ROOM_."

**{À suivre.}**

* * *

><p><strong>Ce sera tout pour le chapitre 8 ! Il est plus court que les autres, mais profitez-en, il y a un minimum d'action. Puisque dans le chapitre suivant, j'ai prévu de blablater U_u<strong>

**J'ai, heum... Comment dire... Laisser mon sadisme parler ? J'espère que j'incarne bien Law. Faudrait pas que vous le voyiez comme un insatiable pervers non plus X'D.**


	9. Duels et Désirs

**Bonjour/soir à tous !  
><strong>

**Tout d'abord, je vais crier un bon coup. J'ai vraiment été déçue par le manque de reviews sur le chapitre 8. J'en ai reçu une de ClemTrafalgar [Que je remercie :3] mais tous les autres petits lecteurs qui passent par là sans rien dire, CROYEZ PAS, J'VOUS VOIS ! T-T**

**Du coup, j'avais pas la volonté d'écrire ce chapitre rapidement. C'VOT' PUNITION :x**

**Mais, je crois que ça en valait la peine. Je me suis un petit peu détendue dans ce chapitre. Alors c'est cadeau pour vous 8)**

**Rating : M. (Allez, soyons fous !)**

**Disclaimer : Rien de m'appartient, sauf Deiji.**

**Je vous laisse savourer ce chapitre 9 ! (Le titre en dit long...)**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>CHAPITRE 9<span> : Duels et Désirs.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Notre combat a pris des proportions immenses : le manoir tout entier hurle sous les flammes jaillissantes et les cendres chaudes, tandis que les principales tours découpées et fissurées s'effondrent. L'équipage réuni se charge des hommes poissons téméraires qui s'aventurent sur le champ de bataille. Notre affront dure depuis une quinzaine de minutes. Portgas est essoufflé mais regorge toujours d'énergie frustrée. Je commence également à perdre de ma vivacité, et cela même si je dose mes forces.

Portgas a réussi à me porter quelques coups douloureux comme je suis également parvenu à entailler sa blanche peau. Je ne laisse rien paraître, stoïque et froid. Et pourtant, les hostilités touchent à leur fin. Je le sens, parce que je n'attends que le parfait moment pour clore cet affrontement.

Ace se redresse brutalement et s'éjecte dans les airs. Je suis son mouvement de la tête, observant chacune de ses articulations. Depuis le sol, Ace est incroyablement intimidant. Sa mâchoire contractée fait crisser ses dents. Ses yeux emplis de courage l'oblige à froncer ses fins sourcils. Sa longue chevelure auburn s'envole dans le souffle de ses gestes précis et rapides. Ses muscles denses se meuvent sous sa frêle peau. Et enfin, la braise enfiévrée et survoltée qui anime chacune de ses phalanges.

- « **POINT ARDENT !** »

L'attaque d'Ace s'élance avec force sur le sol. Je dégaine automatiquement mon nodachi afin de me protéger. Le brasier exalté heurte alors puissamment la lame acérée de mon sabre. Je pousse de toutes mes forces en opposition pour dévier le tir. Fort heureusement pour moi, j'aperçois à travers les dangereuses flammèches le corps de mon adversaire, enfin à ma portée. C'est l'occasion où jamais !

J'expulse bestialement les dernières résistances torrides, aveuglant temporairement Portgas. Je saisis fermement mon arme et fonds sur ma prochaine victime.

- « **SCALPEL !** »

La main traversant le torse brûlant de Portgas, j'extrais souplement le cœur ardent, en appuyant la lame glaciale et tranchante de Kikoku contre la trachée du perdant.

Ace, totalement pris au dépourvu, se décompose sur place. Le souffle coupé, les yeux exorbités. Il baisse lentement son regard vers l'emplacement de son cœur perdu. Il ouvre ses lèvres pour parler, mais ne réussit qu'à garder le silence. La plaie causée par la pression que j'exerce contre son cou se met à saigner. D'infimes petites gouttes d'hémoglobine s'écoulent le long de la lame brillante de mon nodachi, finissant par s'échouer sur la garde moutonnée blanche, souillant sa pureté. Je décide de ranger soigneusement mon sabre dans son fourreau croisé. Je penche délicatement ma tête pour rejoindre la blessure fraiche et la lécher langoureusement du bout de la langue. Un agréable frisson parcourt mes lèvres béantes. Ace a repris sa respiration après être resté plusieurs minutes en apnée, réagissant secrètement à chacune de mes caresses. Je remonte doucement jusqu'à son oreille pour lui murmurer son écrasante défaite.

- « Tu as perdu, Portgas. »

Je recule de deux pas, en présentant le muscle palpitant entre mes doigts devant son propriétaire. Ce dernier tombe lourdement à genoux, épuisé et vaincu.

- « **ACEEEEEEEE !** » s'écrie Luffy.

Le jeune pirate accourt jusqu'à son frère pour lui venir en soutien. Ace toussote, alertant Luffy qui lui prend fébrilement la main.

- « Ace… Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas vivre. Cette attaque n'est pas mortelle. » sourit Luffy.

Portgas s'efforce à sourire à son tour, pour rassurer son petit protégé. Ses paupières lourdes se ferment pour le laisser vagabonder dans un évanouissement réparateur. Cependant, son corps abandonné tombe sur les petites épaules de Luffy, effrayant ce dernier.

Tout est calqué. Ce même sourire, cette même position, cette même scène tragique. Marineford. Luffy commence à paniquer sévèrement, tant il est frappé par la ressemblance des actes. Je le vois trembler et blêmir de stupeur. Je viens m'accroupir devant lui afin de le rassurer.

- « Luffy, ton frère va bien. Ace est en vie. Regarde, son cœur bat normalement. »

Je tends le cœur d'Ace vers Luffy. Ce dernier le récupère anxieusement et le contemple, comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor d'une très grande valeur. Il frôle l'objet cubique depuis la pulpe de ses doigts, apaisé à chaque pulsation cardiaque faisant vibrer la paroi incolore.

- « Garde-le précieusement. Tu lui rendras quand il sera réveillé. »

Luffy hoche la tête pour approuver mes paroles. Je me redresse pour pouvoir transporter Portgas dans mon sous-marin, afin de le soigner convenablement.

Je porte inconsciemment mon regard sur les ruines du manoir. Je distingue une ombre sous les décombres qui tente de se libérer.

- « Atten- »

- « RHAAAA SALETÉS D'HUMAINS ! VOUS ALLEZ DEVOIR ASSUMER VOTRE MANQUE DE RESPECT ! TAS DE VERMINES ! »

Une poignée de débris voltige soudainement vers nous. Zoro et Sanji arrêtent la progression de chaque éclat précipitamment. Luffy s'énerve rapidement et s'agite devant l'homme poisson pour attirer son attention.

- « Je vais te régler ton compte en peu de temps, tiens-toi prêt. » déclare Luffy.

- « Misérable ! Tu penses être supérieur aux hommes poissons ? Mensonges ! »

- « Non, Chapeau de Paille ! Il faut quitter l'île au plus vite ! Penses à ton frère ! » hurlais-je.

- « Je te le confie, Traffy. Je m'occupe de celui-là. »

Luffy me rends le cœur de Portgas par sécurité. Il demande à son équipage de retourner au Sunny. Tous se précipitent, prêt à lever les voiles.

- « Shachi, Penguin ! Ramenez le patient à bord ! » ordonnais-je.

Je cours en direction de mon sous-marin, accompagné de Bepo et mes camarades transportant Point Ardent. Je distingue la couleur particulière de mon navire, ainsi que Jean assis sur le pont. Il semble surpris de nous voir arriver à vive allure, chargé d'un blessé.

- « Jean ! Ouvre vite les portes ! »

Jean s'exécute prestement. Je saute sur le pont, suivi de mon second et mes compagnons.

- « Vous pouvez le lâcher ici. Shachi, demande à ton équipe de démarrer les machines pour une immersion d'urgence. Penguin, je compte sur toi pour vérifier notre itinéraire et joindre les Mugiwaras. »

Je demande à Bepo de tenir mon nodachi. J'agrippe ensuite mes bras autour de la taille de Portgas, assisté de Jean.

- « Mais… Mais ce ne serait pas… P… Portgas D. Ace ? » s'exclama Jean.

- « Jean, il faut le soigner et quitter cette île. » le coupais-je.

Jean se tait et baisse ses yeux. Il me fait signe et je m'engage dans les nombreux couloirs du sous-marin en quête de l'infirmerie.

**~ Quelques temps plus tard – Thousand Sunny~**

Plus aucune île à l'horizon. Nous sommes enfin partis de Zou. Les équipages sont complets, tout le monde est soigné et en meilleure santé, tout ce cauchemar oublié. Mon sous-marin flotte à proximité du Thousand, pour faciliter les déplacements. La lune flotte dans le ciel dégagé. La légère brise vient effleurer les rares mèches brunes échappées de mon bonnet tacheté. La bonne humeur est au rendez-vous sur le pont du Sunny.

- « **À TABLE !** » hurle le cuisinier.

Les deux frères se ruent aux portes de la cuisine. Les compagnons rejoignent progressivement la salle à manger aménagée pour l'occasion. Je ferme le cortège.

_Tic Tic Tic._

Je m'arrête, intrigué par ce bruit.

_Tic Tic Tic._

Je jette un regard furtif vers le couloir sombre.

_Tic Tic Tic._

Je reconnais étonnamment ces yeux ocreux et ce curieux museau.

- « Deiji ? » interrogeais-je.

La chienne remue frénétiquement sa jolie queue en panache. Elle se cabre sur ses pattes postérieures, comme pour m'inciter à la suivre. Je surveille les alentours en avançant prudemment vers Deiji. Cette dernière frétille d'impatience. J'esquisse un dernier pas vers elle, mais celle-ci s'enfuie dans un couloir adjacent.

- « Deiji, non reviens ici ! » chuchotais-je.

- « Tu cherches quelque chose, Trafalgar ? »

Je me retourne graduellement vers mon interlocuteur. Aïe, c'est Point Ardent. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? Il arbore un sourire qui ne présage rien de bon.

- « Tout le monde t'attend pour manger. C'est très impoli de ta part de ne pas venir dîner avec les autres. » sourit-il, sournoisement.

- « Je te retourne la réflexion. »

- « Ils m'ont envoyé à ta recherche. »

Je souris perfidement, l'éclat de la blancheur de mes dents, brillant comme une étoile dans le ciel sombre, éclairant ce ténébreux couloir.

- « Cela ne te concerne pas, Portgas. »

Ace marche à grande enjambées jusqu'à moi. Il me plaque violemment contre le mur, bloquant mes épaules à l'aide de ses avant-bras. Je ris nerveusement, je m'attendais à cette réaction.

- « Ce que tu peux être prévisible, Point Ardent. » rigolais-je.

Visiblement irrité, Ace colle exquisément son bassin près du mien et cogne furieusement son appareil génital contre le mien, m'arrachant un hoquet de surprise.

- « Hnn ! » maugréais-je.

- « Et ça aussi tu t'y attendais, Trafalgar ? » se moque-t-il.

Je souris de plus belle, véritablement amusé par son comportement immature. Ace tourne nonchalamment la tête au-dessus de mon nez, pour flairer une quelconque odeur sucrée. Son regard me dévore silencieusement, avec gourmandise. Son souffle âpre me chatouille fougueusement le cou. Ses mains sensuelles viennent survoler ma douce peau cuivrée. Quant à ses lèvres embrasées, elles me fascinent par leur forme et leur texture.

Portgas attire ses lèvres au près des miennes, resserrant sa prise autour de mon menton et lissant ma barbichette avec son pouce. Il me lance un dernier regard envieux avant de fondre sur mes lèvres. Ses lèvres sont bouillantes comparées aux miennes gelées, mais cela ne le dérange aucunement. Il est doux et étrangement calme dans son baiser, ce qui ne manque pas de me faire sourire. J'en veux plus. _Toujours_ _plus_. Je pourlèche distinctement sa langue dissimulée qui ne tarde pas à se manifester. Il tire finalement sa langue pour la plonger entre mes dents et caresser mon palais, faisant rouler ses papilles gustatives. Il presse davantage son bassin contre le mien, fiévreusement, comme si son corps réclamait plus d'attention, mais que son esprit le lui en interdisait. Il se bat intimement contre ses pulsions démentielles qui le démangent. Et ça, c'est diablement excitant.

Je place aisément mes mains entre nos deux corps pour palper les battements de son cœur et parcourir librement les sillons creux entre ses muscles. Je sens un long et plaisant frisson se propager sur toute la surface de sa peau perlée. Constatant ma réaction entreprenante, Ace se faufile sous mon pull plumé pour câliner délicieusement mon ventre. Sa paume soyeuse dévale consciencieusement mes abdominaux pour arriver à la limite de mon sous-vêtement. Ses doigts s'infiltrent périlleusement entre l'élastique qui retient mon vêtement et ma peau frémissante. Une larme de sueur glisse le long de ma tempe et vient s'écraser contre la peau incandescente de Portgas, s'évaporant au contact de la cette chaleur ensorcelante. La situation n'est plus sous contrôle, Ace s'est laissé submerger par ses émotions, et moi je me suis laissé déborder par la traîtrise de ses attouchements.

- « Portgas… A-Arrête-toi… Maintenant… » conjurais-je.

- « Je ne peux… Pas… Law. » souffle-t-il.

La prononciation de mon prénom me fait l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Je me mets à bredouiller tant mon cerveau proteste. Mes oreilles en bourdonnent péniblement. Mes mains agissent sans mon approbation. Mes pleurs d'excitation affectent cruellement ma vue. Les rougeurs incendient gravement mes pommettes.

_« Par pitié, que quelqu'un nous aide… »_ suppliais-je.

_Tic Tic Tic._

Dieu a entendu ma prière !

_Tic Tic Tic._

- « **WOUAF !** » (_**NDA** : Très explicite_.)

J'assimile tardivement le cri animal avec l'énorme boule de poil qui bondit férocement sur nous, gueule grande ouverte.

- « Deiji ! » me stupéfiais-je.

Je renvoie agressivement Portgas contre le mur opposé pour lui éviter de justesse les crocs aiguisés de la chienne mécontente qui finit sa course folle dans mes bras.

- « Oh, Deiji ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arr-**AAAAAAH !** »

La chienne s'est hâtivement redressée et a saisi mon col à plumes dans sa gueule. Elle fonce désormais en direction de la cuisine, me trainant derrière elle comme une vulgaire peluche. Quelle force !

- « Ha Ha Ha Haa ! » glousse Ace.

- « **PORTGAS !** Cesse de te moquer ! » hurlais-je.

Grâce à tout ce chahut improvisé, tout l'équipage s'empresse d'aller sur le pont pour savoir d'où proviennent ces cris. Et bien sûr, en me voyant être malmené banalement par la petite boule de nerfs, tous les autres membres se tordent de rire. Je fais définitivement la moue, les bras croisés sur mon buste allongé sur le pont.

Néanmoins, je discerne courtement une large ombre dans le ciel étoilé qui amorce une descente vertigineuse en direction du pont herbeux.

- « Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » remarque Luffy.

- « Attention à vous ! Ça s'approche à grande vitesse ! » déclare la navigatrice.

**BLAM.**

Et maintenant, sommes-nous nés sous la bonne étoile ?

**{À suivre.}**

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà le chapitre 9 ! Il est légèrement plus long que les précédents, et pour cause ! Quand j'ai vu la longueur des paragraphes de description du baiser, je me suis demandée qu'est-ce que ce sera quand je ferais le lemon ! Ah oui, désolé à ceux qui pensait qu'il y aurait un lemon dans ce chapitre x') J'AIME VOUS FAIRE BAVER *q*<strong>

**Sinon, les reviews SONT LES BIENVENUES, VOIRE OBLIGATOIRE ! Sales Merguezzz ._.  
>À la prochaine ! :D<strong>


End file.
